The Vulture King
by RedVengance
Summary: Discontinued til further notice. Arranged marriage fic with Shizuo and Izaya, with drama, and an evil King, plus murder and all that fun stuff
1. News

**I do not own durarara**

 _ **More Warnings, SHIZAYAFTW, Mpreg, cursing, mild rape(not izaya for once), drama that I hope keeps you reading!\\(^.^)/**_ **Couples:**

 **HibiyaxPsyche (read please despite this)**

 **SakurayaxShitsuo**

 **Tsugaruxlonelinessrightnow**

 **SHIZAYA FTW!**

 **In this fic Shizuo is a prince of Ikebukuro a small country, and Izaya and Sakuraya are princes of Shinjuku another small country. Both countries are modern but follow old ways such as arrange marriages and Monarchies.**

 **This is an Omega verse fic! Aka, there are Alphas, who are mostly male people who are strong and make good partners and lovers usually upper class, Beta who are the average male and female and are working class, and omegas who are usually weaker and make the best stay at home mothers and are lower class until they marry. Males can be Omegas and have children.**

~|_X_|~

The wind was a crisp tight cold the night their hearts broke.

They had been laughing heartily, sharing fancy foods, and cuddling in the moon light against most rules. They were royals form two different families so hanging out in a public place, exspecially on top of a sky scraper, was against what they were taught. The cities were alive and gleaming, plentiful with parks, people, and this night love. This particular city was in Ikeburuo, a country Izaya had come to love like his own. And the source of that love put an arm around his slim shoulders.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~." The small Omega one purrs with a sexy smile." Maybe if the negotiations go bad we could be married."

"If they go well we can still get married." The older responded and finished the last sweet decadent chocolates they had been sharing.

"As if my dad would allow that..." Izaya pouted," And don't tell me that the thought of me, your thrilling virgin lover, being held but invisible chains and given no choice but to say, 'I do' doesn't turn you on," He leaned closer durning the last few words, his lips brushing against the older Alpha's ear in a tease, their vowels of chasity as royals keeping them for three years from being more intimate. He smiled and laughed seeing a blush form on the other." You love me~"

"Of course I do." Shizuo smiled and kissed those perfect plump lips. From the moment he had set eyes on the princes of Shinjuku, only the older twin stood out.

"Too bad your people hate my guts."

"That's what happens when you screw people over Izaya." The blond sighed, the smaller raven known for being a prankster and bad influence. Izaya had managed to cause much panic in the past, and had nearly gotten himself kick out of country many times if it weren't for the fact he was a royal.

"So cruel Shizu-chan~" The raven pouted," I'm generally honest to them. They just can't handle the truth. And if you go in about the treaties I ruined she deserved it." He frowned.

"You managed to scare Queen Saika."

"She was obviously trying to cause a war."

"... She was a demon." Shizuo remembered Izaya telling him everything about that night. There had been a huge fight, and Shizuo had to step in and fight off a horde a people under her curse.

"We all are demons Shizu-chan~" Izaya hugged his lover, seeking his warmth, and generally showing some rare affection."No one touches my things... But are you still impressed?"

"Impressed that Verona didn't kill you?"

Izaya stuck out his tongue," her search for your hand in marriage, and the throne here was pointless. I only helped her out the door."

Shizuo laughed deeply and handsomely, his whole body shaking in mirth. Verona was a princess second in line for a throne. She had come and tried to convince Shizuo it would be good to marry her, but even though he said no she kept pushing for it. One day after she had way over staid her welcome, Izaya had over heard her marriage proposal. She walked out with half a head of hair." What if she had came for you?"

"... Shizu-chan, I think you forget that I'm an Omega and she was an Alpha..." Izaya pointed out," no babies~"

"She still could of whipped you ass into shape."

"I thought only you wanted to whip my ass~"

The blush on Shizuo's face was brighter this time and Izaya cackled and giggled kissing the blond's nose.

~|_X_|~

The meeting hadn't gone well.

The two came back holding hands and laughing lightly, but the moment they stepped inside the grand castle, an old western type castle that was the heart of the city and the home of the royals, guards rushed them apart. Izaya had pouted and Shizuo nearly got into fight before being reminded punching a guard wouldn't look so good for a royal.

He growled and walked down a long red carpeted, and golden trimmed hall. Portraits of his ancestors hung next to precious armors, and decor that had seen many ages. The ceilings were high and laced with golden light, and there were many doors to the left leading to grand bed rooms and meeting halls built large enough to fit whole houses. To the right were huge paned windows outlined in beautiful stained glass, over looking the courtyard that had a black gate that tourists looked through. The night was getting later and the golden haired prince threw open the door into the king's private library.

"Father, how did the meeting go?" Shizuo asked looking to the blue eyed king who wore an old blue cape and had just removed his crown.

"... Not well..." Tsugaru spoke and sat at his desk letting his head fall into his hands.".. I am sorry, Shizuo..."

"...For what?" The prince asked and walked over past a grand fire place that housed a warm blaze. The shelves lining the room were almost over flowed with books and trinkets and jewels and golds. It was a room that obviously a rich king too shelter in.

"I'm sorry my son.." Tsugaru sighed," I have given you too much freedom for a royal, and now it grieves me to have to take it all back."

"What do you mean?"

"... You love Izaya."

Shizuo nodded, he and Izaya had been very open to Tsugaru who was known for being the kind king. They had spent all of their dates in Ikebukuro, and had invited Izaya over often.

"You love him despite what pranks and issues he has caused?"

"Dad, you like him too." Shizuo pointed out and got a nod.

"Him and Sakuraya deserve so much better then that Tyrant king is giving them... I am sorry Shizuo... But there has been an agreement."

"How's that bad?"

Tsugaru motioned for Shizuo to sit on the couch. The blond did and waited for the answer almost dreading it now that too much time had past for it to be good news at all.

"There's been an arranged marriage agreement. We all signed it saying you must wed an Orihara... But, as you can see there's only two omegas to choose from. This was very good good news." Tsugaru sighed," But that King stated he couldn't give us the crowned prince."

Shizuo frowned deeply."... He wont let me marry Izaya..."

"No... You are arranged to marry Sakuraya." The king let out and waited for the explosion, but instead heard a long deep growl. He gazed over at his son, his precious flesh and blood, and was glad there was some control of anger, but saddened since there were tears."I tried..."

"I know..."

"You've met him many times..."

"He already has someone he loves, and so do I!" Shizuo jumped to his feet in anger." What the hell is wrong with that bastard!?"

"SHizuo.."

"I don't care! King or not. He fucking knows he's screwing us over! Arrange marriages are, and will always be wrong! There should be love between the two people involved."

"It's political Shizuo." Tsugaru sighed,"... your mother and I had the same thing. I had a love so great before her." Shizuo felt his anger wane hearing the tone of voice. He unclenched his fists and looked to his father." I had to marry your mother for the betterment of the country. And the one I truly loved retaliated in hurt and married a terrible man."

"I don't want something like that to happen to Izaya."

"It wasn't just his vote, a few people representatives expressed the dislike of Izaya and approved of Sakuraya. To them it was too cruel for 'The Flower Orihara' to stay with the devil clan." He sighed again, the night taking its tole. The remembrance of his love, that still after so many years beat, taking his drain of energy."'The Song Bird Queen', 'The Golden King',' The Pure Flower',' The Bastard Raven.'" He said the nicknames people had given the Oriharas in Ikebukuro.

The young prince frowned at Izaya's nickname and thought 'Flea' or 'My heart' was more properly fitting for him."Dad... I cannot do this."

"You must, and you will... I have regretted giving you so much freedom that you have been allowed to fall in love, and I hate the fact I must be the one to end it... I'm sorry you have fallen for a hopeless love."

"Like you." It was a statement, and spoken a bit harshly." Do you want me to be like you and your heart? You didn't fight to keep your love, but I will."

Tsugaru let out another long breath," there is no fighting... as of right now Izaya is being sent home. Sakuraya will say yes to the agreement since that is that King's say, and you both will save the countires."

Shizuo turned, he couldn't handle much more and marched to the door before freezing,"... what happened to your lover?"

"When you were born he acted again in blind anger and hurt... I've hurt him so much by never fighting for him, but I had to stay true to your mother... He got married two years after your mother and I did, to a tyrant, and once he got news of your birth, we got news that he was pregnant with twins about a week later... They hadn't even been married a year at that point." He frowned thinking of his pink eyed love,"... I cannot condone fighting, but I'm sure you and Izaya will think of something..."

"...Dad... Can you tell me who it was?"

Tsugaru shook his head," maybe one day, but no. Go to sleep my boy..." He ordered and walked to his desk again, sitting in the plush chair.

"Night..."

"Goodnight, my son." When the door shut Tsugaru smiled softly," I'm sure you and Izaya will come up with something."

~|_X_|~

The Queen of Shinjuku was crying, that was the first thing Izaya noticed entering the over night train room. It was huge and fancy, set for royals and decorated in platinum and black. The carpet was blue and soft, and there were white flowers and lilies in vases around the room. Sleek, and beautiful, with bright lights that flooded it with brilliant golden rays and decorated as if they lived there, but yet nothing like their grand castle at home.

In one of the spiny chair there was a raven head, and the slump form of the Queen, Izaya's mother."Mom...?"

"Izaya!" The Queen shot up and rushed over throwing his arms around his oldest child tighty. White fur getting in Izaya's face and their bodies pressed flat as the older sniffled," Mommy's sorry baby... Mommy is s-so sorry. I tried but..." He pulled back shaking his head, eyes watering again reminded of years ago."... It's happening all over again and this time we're the cause of it...I'm so sorry sweetie."

"What's going on?" Izaya asked and didn't push his mother away.

"Arranged marriage." A voice stated from his left. There now stood the king. The same height as Izaya, but with golden eyes and a golden crown. The Tyrant, the Evil, a spoiled and selfish master with too much money and too many toys. He yawned and held out his arm, a silent order for his queen to come to his side. He smiled plainly happy that the slightly shorter raven was sad and crying, and took joy in that fact, while looking at Izaya." Your love is void, and fruitless." He stated and gripped the Queen close, his hand on the submissive's hip, tightly holding him in place.

Izaya stared that them and stood strong, still even when the train began to move carrying him away from his love." Dad... What did you do?"

Hibiya smirked and kissed the top of Psyche's head knowing he was scaring his Queen," took an example of the past and put it to use for the betterment of the future... Sakuraya and Shizuo are engaged to be married."

Izaya was speechless for a while, but not shocked. His father was not a kind king. His father preyed upon the weak and the misery of others, so any chance he got to rip up a love, he did.

"Once Sakuraya accepts you will not be permitted to see Shizuo. You wont be allowed alone time with him, and... I forget the other rules." He checked the time," ask your mother in an hour or two." He muttered and gripped Psyche tightly.

"Hibiya!" The small pink eyed omega turned, not in the mood for the golden eyed, but black souled King.

"Psyche." Hibiya acknowleged back as if the other had only said his name as a greeting.

"Have you no heart?" The queen demanded and moved to Izaya." You're ruining the only kids we have, and you know it."

"I'm simply keeping royal blood where it should be. That Domestic should of never been allowed to be in the same room of Sakuraya. Also, I have made the decision to save both countries."

"Why not let Izaya marry Shizuo? Even if we managed to get Sakuraya to date a prince."

"Shizuo's people hate Izaya, they would only ruin and strain your relationsip." Hibiya yawned," I am tired. So please, Izaya," He gestuered to the door. Izaya growled and stalked by, he wouldn't have it. Shizuo and he had been dating for almost three years, they spent so much time together and all but flung themselves at each other every time they met. They never broke any rules, they haven't been intimate, and they have managed to keep their love away from the public eye. And now it was being halted due to the loveless valture King.

"What... The...Fuck..." He flung a knife at the wall in his room. He wanted to scream, but held his breath. it wasn't worth it. HIs father had never been loving, only cold hearted and a bastard. Right then Izaya felt sick, he felt bad for his mother and remembered the days the queen would sing to him and his twin. He felt worse suddenly, _'...Sakuraya is going to be devastated.'_ He realized and sat on the bed.' _Calm down... The marriage wont happen. Izaya, yes me, remain calm. You're smart you ocan do this._ ' The prince crossed his arms over his knees and thought for a long time.' _Get Sakuraya to escape with Shitsuo to where Hibiya can't order them around. BUt how can I make it look like it was me?_ ' He sighed and shook his head, no matter what it would look like it was his fault.

A brrrr sounded suddenly and he jumped feeling his pocket vibrate.

[Shizuo: What's the plan?]

Izaya smirked his heart beating fast. He smiled and texted back.

[Izaya: Something not very leagal~]

[Shizuo: so?]

Izaya laughed," Ah~ I love you Shizu-chan~"

[Izaya: I can get them too the border if you can get them in.]

[Shizuo: Give me two days... I love you.]

[Izaya: I love you too. Now get some rest.]

Izaya smiled and held his phone to his chest like a teenage girl. He rolled to his side and didn't at all feel his age, which was 18. He giggled,"... Dad is gonna hate this." He laughed and sighed," Mom will be proud." He knew of Psyche's origional love, but didn't know who it had been. But he didn't plan on loosing the one he loved. He refused and did not care if it was illegal, and if he were hated. For Shizuo, his heart and soul, he would do anything.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: I couldn't wait any longer! I need to get this story out of my head! So here it is! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And please follow, and review and fav~**

 **Couples:**

 **HibiyaxPsyche (read please despite this)**

 **SakurayaxShitsuo**

 **Tsugaruxlonelinessrightnow**

 **SHIZAYA FTW!**


	2. Escape

**Roar to you all and here's chapter two!**

 **WARNING SLIGHT RAPE, no details or worded action!**

 **I do not own durarara and I hope to put up the next chapter soon^^**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

~|_X_|~

Three days had past by, and finally Sakuraya was home from a vacation in the islands, but when he met with his parents to hear of the meeting, things had not gone well.

There had been a screaming match.

Roars from the beautiful younger twin's throat, shouting in return by the tyrant King. The argument mostly one sided, but screaming could be heard throughout the Orihara castle.

Sakuraya, the flower of the Orihara, had not taken kindly to the news of engagement. The moment the doors had opened he came storming out, pink elegant robes and long lush perfectly strait hair flowing down to his hips. He adamantly enjoyed Japanese culture and wore traditional clothing, and never got a haircut letting it grow long like a female would of. Plus, Hibiya hated it, and to do anything to annoy the king was worth it.

Sakuraya marched through the hall, eyes watering, and hands fisted before coming to his savors' bedroom door.

He stood there for no more then two minutes when it opened and his twin gazed at him.

"...Please." Was all the needed to be said, and the door opened more as the older of the two checked the hall for Hibiya.

"... I can help." Izaya whispers seeing a few guards patrolling the hall, sent there by the King to keep an eye on the twins and make sure they weren't up to no good." Congratulations." Izaya said loud enough for the guards to hear, and let his twin into the room.

"W-What are-"

Izaya shook his head," all you need to do is be here at midnight." He ordered," and be ready to leave everything behind."

Sakuraya nodded," ok... What about Shitsuo?"

"Told him already while you were in the meeting with Mom and Hibiya." Izaya informed and had already thought ahead. He knew how the night was going to go, he had thought of everything that could go wrong, and calculated in his mind what could go right." Shizuo and I have a plan, it's risky but then again, life is tedious in that fact."

Sakuraya smiled," only you would call life tedious."

"So are people." Izaya added and offered a small plate of ootoro that he had been snacking on. They sat on the large bed and sighed in sync after a few minutes." We will make for the border at midnight."

"That's a four hour drive."

"It's longer to the main city of Ikebukuro, that's 18 hours." Izaya pointed out," yes you're both going to the main city, but Shizuo is ready. He has already set out for the border as of six this morning."

As the night rolled in with the dark, comforting and thick, the royals sat for dinner.

Izaya and Sakuraya across on the table in the middle of it, Hibiya and Psyche on opposite ends farthest away from each other, the king liking lavish and fancy things. 18 golden place settings were set, and only four were used. Food was plentiful, but tasteless to Sakuraya and Izaya, and sadly to the Queen he could not eat much feeling to sickened by his sadistic husband's gaze.

The King sat watching the silent twins talk idly, and the sad expression on his wife's face was making him smile and raise a glass he looked over. A silent toast to Sakuraya's engagement, and to Izaya's down fall.

Psyche could see the satisfied king and remembered the fight they had days ago. It made him cringe, and loath the man he had married.

~|_X_|~

 _On The Train Four Days Earlier._

Psyche watched his dear eldest child leave and turned pushing Hibiya away. "How dare you." He snapped and walked down the hall Hibiya had come from. The queen was furious, and hurt he had sworn in his mind that he would never let anything like this happen to his children, but it was happening to both. Tears sprung to his eyes and he turned to his husband who had followed.

"I loved someone before, and so did you. How can you be so cruel?"

"My lover was killed by some domestic who wanted a little more pocket change." Hibiya stated," Yours was in an arranged marriage he could of backed out of."

Psyche was hurt by that comment and turned again taking off his crown, and shedding the heavy formal wear." My lover my not be dead, but you don't know the pain of seeing him with someone else."

"'Having seen', his wife is dead now. It's been almost a year now." Hibiya stated and slowly took off his regal clothes and set them neatly on his section of the ottoman." He was put into a simple arrange marriage that wasn't as important as this one. He could of back out, but did not love you enough to." Those last words stabbed the songbird Orihara like knives, his still beating, shattered heart only fell more into pieces as he remembered." He got married, he said yes, he kissed her, he fucked her, he loved her. But he did not fight for you."

"H-He... Had-"

"Not. He had not fought for you." Hibiya stated coldly and moved over to the beverages, pouring Psyche some heavy scotch, and himself a bit less not wanting to get buzzed, but knowing Psyche hated alcohol." He promised to propose to you, yes?"

Psyche nodded sullenly." Did the proposal ever come?"

Psyche shook his head, tears falling. Hibiya sipped his drink, marveling at the expensive taste, and sauntered over," who did propose?"

"...You did." The smaller raven answered softly, and took the drink in shaky hands. His tongue already curling at the taste before it was even lifted.

"Who said yes?"

"I did..."

"Just like he said yes to her... Who bed you first?"

"Y-You." Psyche's stomach curled and his heart beat in a sad tone, more tears fell from his eyes.

"Father of your children?"

"You.."

"The one you are supposed to trust? Admire?" He drew out the last word," love?" In his sadistic pleasure of seeing the other in emotional agony.

"You." It was croaked out almost, and Psyche covered his mouth and couldn't look up.

"He did not love you enough to even be at our wedding. Nor did he congratulate on the twin's birth. You trusted him, but he left you. He found someone else, and for Izaya and Shitsuo, both Sakuraya and Shizuo will find that person in each other. They will be happy." Hibiya sipped his drink and watched the other carefully, he always loved this game.

"I d-don't want them to feel what I felt... You don't get over the pain of watching the one you love be with another." Psyche whimpered," Hibiya, I beg you please call it off."

"Like how you felt? How you felt when?" Hibiya asks and smirked, the pain to him was almost delicious." How you felt on Tsugaru's wedding day? How you felt meeting me? Marrying me? Hearing about Shizuo's birth? What about how you felt when you came crying to me," he lifted a hand to Psyche's cheek, brushing some tears with his cold fingers." You cried, and I gave you what you begged me for." He smiled as Psyche trembled, that night so long ago where their bodies joined in a frenzy, Psyche had never regretted something more, but he wouldn't take that night back for the world. It was how their babies came to be, and he did not regret them, the Queen refused to.

"Th-That has nothing... Nothing to do with Izaya and Sakuraya." The pink eyed queen stuttered and wanted to pull away from the cold hands, but couldn't. Hibiya was his husband, and his king." This has to do w-with you ruining our two sons."

"Izaya is crowned, we cannot hand him over to Shizuo. It was the only option. However, unlike you, their hearts will mend. Shizuo will forget like your love had, and Izaya will move on. Shizuo will fall in love with his wife, and Sakuraya will be happy. Izaya will become Queen, and so on." He sipped his drink." Shizuo wont fight for Izaya." He spoked and smirked," They will forget the pain that you hold on to my selfish little dear."

Psyche's eyes snapped up to the other's when he was called selfish. The silent song bird felt anger build before realizing being angry wouldn't help against someone like Hibiya.

"We have been married 20 years, I know you better then your once love had." He lowered his hand to Psyche's shoulder, caressing the other's soft smooth skin. His fingers dipped into the younger's collar a bit, and loosened the buttons." You want to protect our children, I do too. Why give them a chance to have a heart break when Shitsuo gets sick of being king? When Shizuo decides he no longer loves Izaya? They fell in love young, in fruitless pointless loves... They will mature up a bit, and soon fall in love with proper people." He spoke and smiled, his evil grin. Eyes flashing," just like how Tsugaru loved Akiru."

Just the name set Psyche's tears off again, and the small submissive raven could barely hold the drink. He lowered his eyes and winced seeing and feeling Hibiya moving. When a cold hand touched his, he whimpered and let the king lead the scotch to his lips. His pink tongue curled at the flavor, and his throat burned as the alcohol forced it's way down. Hibiya didn't let up, and made sure his Queen had every drop of drink before pouring them another.

"They will be married for the betterment of both countries." Hibiya announced and raised his glass." So drink, celebrate."

Psyche shook his head, but drank the next glass, and the one poured for him after that, and after that, and even a sixth when offered. He barely remembered stripping, then blinked and took another drink offered. He sighed as next he saw Hibiya above him. He welcomed the darkness, and clutched the sheets as his body was drug into what Hibiya called passion.

Soft moans escaped him, and he didn't remember having a leg up over Hibiya's shoulder, or having a warm sensation being pumped inside. He gasps and turned his head, shame blushing his cheeks. The queen violated again by the king.

As the train pulled closer to their home, some light could be seen over the horizon. A new day, but to Psyche it was a never ending nightmare. He laid naked, and barely even with enough energy to hug the pillow he had been turned towards at some point. He shivered when a hand went to his hair, it was too cold, same with the body that moved closer to his. And the lips that brushed his ear.

"I always win." Hibiya whispered and pulled back leaving Psyche a bit confused, but done for the day, even as the sun rose.

~|_X_|~

 _Present Time._

Izaya waited at the appointed area and tugged the hoodie he had on over his head. His plan was going smoothly, he was just waiting for the car he managed to scam out of a guy. The raven had a few bags with him, and managed to sneak out of the castle with his parkor, Sakuraya and Shitsuo made it out through the servants quarters, and were hiding behind some bushes since it was hard to hide Sakuraya's long hair and clothes.

"That's the first thing to go." Izaya orders when he got into the car, the two escapees in the back. He began to drive and was careful not to go over the speed limit, he did not want to risk anything.

Shitsuo embraced his small lover in the back. His warm hands touching Sakuraya's shoulders, and soft beautiful hair. He kissed the top of his forehead, and hummed a tune to calm his little flower's rapidly beating heart. Quick words were being traded between the two, and Izaya sighed.

"We have about two more hours, I suggest you both get into the new clothes and get your hair sorted."

Sakuraya ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It was his pride and joy, a sign of his royalty and purity as the second omega. His beautiful eyes, the colors of a pink autumn, met Shitsuo's captivating orbs and he knew. He handed the scissors to the other and bowed his head.

"Please." He whispers and gave his heart's servant, and other half the order.

Shitsuo set to work, gently snipping and combing with his fingers. He was saddened that it was going to be all gone, but anything was worth being with Sakuraya. Even leaving the country and becoming the most wanted man in Shinjuku." My love," he called softly when he was finished. He smiled and kissed Sakuraya when he looked up, and both lovers embraced again.

"Let me help you with the clothes." Shitsuo says and gently helped the little royal into a simple tshirt, coat, and jeans. Sakuraya never having worn simple clothes before.

"You should cut your hair as well." The small raven said and pulled at the rat tail Shitsuo had.

The blond blushed," alright." He nodded and turned, smiling since his love was gonna do it, he heard a snip and turned back.

Izaya checked his mirror and laughed," you look like Shizuo and I." He snickered and got a soft chuckle in return.

They kept driving past three in the morning, and over some golden lit train tracks. There was a large canal to their right, and a train track there as well. The trees to their left became thicker and thicker, darkness around them becoming more absolute as cares were less and less, and the tracks grew more distant along with the blackened waters of the dark. There was no moon, and that comforted Izaya. Darkness, for dark business. He suddenly turned off the road causing Shitsuo to snap awake.

"It's ok." Izaya comforts and kept driving a small path. He stopped the car suddenly and turned it off." We have to walk from here." He said and pulled out his extra phone sending a text." It's about an hour away, but you're almost free."

Shitsuo picked up Sakuraya who was asleep, and managed to have bags on both arms as Izaya lead them with a flash light through the woods.

"I found this way years ago when we used to go on fishing trips with Mom." He said," Hibiya realized how close we were to the border one day and ordered a giant fence to be built and made sure Mom and us never went anywhere alone again."

Shitsuo nodded," he's paranoid, your father."

Izaya hissed and frowned," he's just my father... He's nothing to be but a sadistic heartless bastard."

Sakuraya agreed softly," I wish he would stop hurting mom."

"Well... That's mom's fault for marrying him."

"People do many things when heart broken."

"Like committing treason?"

Sakuraya smirked," Mom still loves whoever he was with before Hibiya."

"He was with Tsugaru." Izaya states simply," I'm sure you would of picked that up."

"Duh, do you see the way that they look at each other?"

Izaya stuck out his tongue," true love makes me sick."

"Damn you." Sakuraya laughed and Izaya smiled." It's really the heart break though."

"Tsugaru had a chance and he blew it by not rejecting the wedding proposal. In retaliation Mom began dating Hibiya since Tsugaru hates Hibiya, and Hibiya hates Tsugaru."

"Still don't know why though."

"Tsugaru's Mother's side is poor, and one of them killed a man named Delic." Izaya muttered," Delic used to be a wealthy commoner, but was murdered during a robbery." He had looked into the past documents many times as a child and got curious to see as to why his father was so evil. Besides being a messed up sadistic bastard, Izaya realized there was some reason for him to be a messed up sadistic heartless bastard.

The darkness began to open around them again, golden light shone down from a black electric fence two stories high. There were no warning signs, but only an idiot would touch the buzzing lines.

"Shizuo!" Izaya called softly, but loudly. He was nervous still, yet had to stay strong around his twin and Shitsuo." Shizuo?"

"Izaya!" The response was close, and on the other side a blond head appeared.

Between them the electric fence buzzed on, the warning lights bright above them.

"Wait a bit." Shizuo moved to see them better through the black bars. He smiled sheepishly seeing his own love, and noticed the other two who suddenly looked very much like he and Izaya." Nice disguises." He commented and pulled back, he was his a bar tender outfit since he had to sneak out as well, and Izaya was in a furry jacket that was his secret favorite.

"When is the fence going to be down for 'repairs'?"

Izaya didn't answer, but looked to his left seeing the lights slowly turning off one by one." Now." He said and they all could hear a silence take over as the buzzing stopped.

"Wait there." Shizuo's deep voice ordered, and suddenly the sound of metal bending filled the forest. He stepped through the hole he created and turned on his own flash light aiming it at Izaya." Ready?" He asks, and looked to Shitsuo and Sakuraya.

Shitsuo put Sakuraya down and the younger twin embraced Izaya tightly.

"Good luck." He whispered scared Izaya was now going to face hell for sneaking them out." I love you, so please please be careful around Hibiya."

"I will, I will." Izaya smiled softly," now hurry up. I want to see this." He said and let his twin go.

Sakuraya jumped a bit, and felt his heart go almost a million miles per hour. He stood with Shitsuo who smiled brightly in the covered darkness. By the light of the flash lights they vowed.

"Ehhem," Shitsuo cleared his throat, bringing out a small black box. He handed the paper to Shizuo and Izaya, and they signed in the Ikebukuro private wedding witness box." Sakuraya Orihara, from the moment I was allowed to see your grace, I have been in love." Shizuo smiled," your smile, you eyes, your words all enchant me, and I treasure every moment with you. I will work hard to gain riches to make you happy, for you are worth any labor. I will, forever and always love you." It was a rushed little paragraph, and he would have more written during the real wedding in a few years.

"Shitsuo Henajime. You to me, are like the air I breath. I cannot, and will not live without you in my life. You are worth more then the riches I grew up with, and I gladly throw them away to be with you. I love you, forever and always." Sakuraya blushed and smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride." Shizuo spoke and signed the paper as an official private ceremony conducted by the crowned prince, and folded it putting it into a book and the book into a bag Izaya held up for it.

Shitsuo embraced his love, his new wife and kissed him passionately.

"You forgot the rings." Izaya notes and the two parted laughing lightly. Shitsuo gently put a simply diamond ring, now held precious and more dear to Sakuraya then anything ever, and the omega took a lovely ring and slid it onto Shitsuo's finger.

"Congratulations." Izaya smiled brightly, hugging them both as Shizuo checked for the lights.

"Thank you so much Izaya." Shitsuo was breathless, he had been so nervous, but felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him." I.. I don't know how to ever repay you."

"Love and care for my twin." Izaya said with a smile," that's all I ask, that's what we are all fighting for."

"Lights." Shizuo said loud enough to warn them. Sakuraya hugged Izaya one last time then made sure to grab the bag with the book and paper in it. The three hurried under the fence leading Izaya to stand, watching until his blond stepped up.

"Shizu-cha-mmf" Izaya's sentence was cut off by a warm, deep, passionate kiss that curled his toes and warmed his gut. A kiss he didn't even know he had been craving until is was bestowed on him. A soft, beautiful moan escaped the raven, but he pushed back the lights getting closer." Shizuo... I love you, but hurry."

"We will be married Izaya..." Shizuo spoked softly," that is a promise I will never break." He kissed Izaya again, before stepping through the fence and bending the bars into place.

They all stood in silence.

Only small sounds of insects, and some light wind interrupted it. It was almost lie a dream, fear being replaced by a shaky triumph. Slowly, a buzzing came back, and the darkness turned golden again.

Shitsuo, Shizuo, and Sakuraya stood on one side of the fence, Izaya alone on the other.

The deed was done.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: I am using this story to brain storm so it will be updated irregularly^^**

 **Izaya: I can't even say she's being lazy.**

 **Shizuo: Review, fav and stuff... I want to punch Hibiya**

 **Hibiya: WHy'd you kill Delic!? Red! And why am I (a god) So evil!?**

 **Psyche: T-Tsugaru! (;A; )**

 **Tsugar: *sighs* Come here**

 **Psyche: *huggles***

 **Red: Until next time!**


	3. Reaching the Kings

**I hurt myself again... SO I have a bunch of mirco fractures in my left shin, and I was trying to do a split and an idiot decided to push down on my shoulders until everyone heard a crack...**

 **Everything hurts...;-;... But I have the next chapter written up, and two more in my note books so beware that there might but a sudden four chapter update**

 **Enjoy~**

~|_X_|~

The news had reached the king at ten in the morning as his wife and first born were eating breakfast. Izaya sat at the overloaded table in celebration for the news of the engagement getting out. He yawned lazily while reading a book, as the Queen sat side ways, his legs hanging over the side of the chair gracefully. Psyche was writing away a song he had dreamed about and chewed some toast content, as was the King who sat in his regal chair away at the head of the table eating and reading the news. He usually let them go about their business every once in a while when he felt accomplished in his ruining.

He was planning some alone time with Psyche since it was approaching their anniversary and on some level they had been married for almost 20 years so they had to put in some effort in making each other happy.

Izaya ate his morning ootoro and sipped some deliciously bitter coffee. He turned a page in his book and didn't even flinch when the door into their private dining room flung open.

"My Lord!" A shaky voice called and entered after Hibiya gazed in his direction. The door being to Hibiya's right, a nice white oak door in a grand light green and Victorian era room. The main light source were huge windows, outlined in white airy drapes." My Lord and.. And Highness," The knight bows deeply to the King and Queen," it.. it appears that Sakuraya has run away." He bowed deeply again." My best men are on the look for him but n-no one has found any trace of him."

Hibiya stood calmly which was never a good sign, he walked over to the armored knight and grabbed him by the armor, pushing him against the door frame." Appears to, or has run?" He asks suddenly pulling the sword from the knight's scabbard causing Psyche to jump up.

"H-He's no where to be found m-my King."

"I checked as well, sir." A fellow man informed and bowed for interrupting." He has gone, we are sure."

Hibiya curses and turned tossing the sword to Psyche, who squeaked and caught it by the blade yet managed not to cut himself.

The knight felt his heart sink since loosing his sword meant he could be out of the job he worked years to get, he looked at the Queen nearly heart broken.

"D-Did you check the royal grounds?" Psyche asks and walked over handing the sword to the knight, going past Hibiya to do it.

Hibiya was too busy thinking to notice and growled.

"We are not allowed to enter the royal grounds on orders by the king." The knight spoke.

There was a small silence and the king growled. "Come on." Hibiya pushed past them," Psyche stay here. You two, come with me." He ordered grabbing a gun, Psyche gasps." Oh shut it Psyche." He snaps," I swear if Shitsuo is with him, that domestic wont be an issue anymore with my family." He stalked away with the guards in tow.

Izaya sipped his coffee calmly and turned another page. The crinkling paper the only noises in the room, along with the chink a few seconds later as he sipped his coffee again enjoying the taste.

A guard walked to the door and shut it, the locks locking by order of the king. Psyche turned slowly, hands quivering while his heart sped faster.

"What have you done?"

"What needed to be."

"Izaya..." Psyche was torn between being happy and being scared for both of his precious babies.

"Yes Mother?"

"You..have done something v-very-"

"I did what you didn't have a guts to. I love someone, and he loves me in return. Sakuraya loves someone, and Shitsuo loves him in return. And the four of us will fight for our love."

Izaya heard yelling from the hall, and raised a finger to his lips looking at his mother. He folded the page in his book and spoke as if they were having a simple conversation.

"-e shocked it he did." He said and looked as the door opened to Hibiya.

The King took in a breath and shut, then locked the entrance. He took in another breath, then let his golden eyes go to Izaya.

The moment those rubies met his with a glint of slyness the older raven snapped.

He turned, walking to Psyche before suddenly back handing him. His cold eyes landed on Izaya again." I will ask you this once." He states as Psyche held his reddened cheek.

"I did not do anything." Izaya lied smoothly and frowned at the mistreatment of his mother.

Hibiya frowned a similar expression and grabbed Psyche harshly." Is he telling the truth?" He demanded hands clutching the smaller raven's arms tightly.

"Yes he is." Psyche whimpered scared of the lividly angry expression his husband currently had, but he lied through his fear and kept eye contact.

Hibiya cursed again and ran a hand through his hair," you go and stop word of this getting out. NOW." He ordered the Queen who rushed out to cover the news. He waited to hear the door shut and turned back to Izaya." You know what happened?"

Rubies looked at him with a slightly amused expression glinting, but a cold hearted one dominating.

"Sakuraya does not have the guts to run away from the engagement. He wouldn't know the first thing about getting out of here without your help... You and that Domestic dog."

"Shitsuo."

"I do not care for his name!" Hibiya snaps," shit." He threw a knife at the wall, it going deep till the handle only stuck out. It was the first time Izaya ever saw a display like that, and his eyes widened a bit.

"D-Dad," Izaya kept up the 'didn't do anything act'," what about the engagement?"

"It will have to be called off." Hibiya frowned, growling again." Fuck... We needed that." "..Why? Izaya asks," our country is thriving, whats so wrong about-" He quieted when the King gestured for Izaya to follow, and the smaller raven did.

They walked side by side to the King's study.

It was a mostly wooded room, with light golden panels with the Orihara crest etched into them, outline in decorative black oak. There was a beautiful chandler that hung down over a sitting area that only the kings ever entertained in.

"The deal with the Heiwajima was for food and money. Our people are starving, and they are looking up to our family for leadership and to help with their needs, and Ikebukuro needs our minerals and metals, no other country really wants to trade with us due to our governments being called 'barbaric' in how we function."

"Is there no other way to get food?"

"Unless there is a miracle, no." Hibiya frowns," I do not think you understand how serious this is."

Izaya frowns, all he honestly did care about was staying with the one he loved, and helping his twin get out and with the one he loved. He looked at the papers that Hibiya suddenly took out and saw the horrid things he never really took much notice to, he was censored to not know since he was known for being a devil with information. He forgot that Hibiya really did work for the country.

Fights over food, over homes, over lands that were barren and giving nothing. People left infants, and sold children in hopes of getting enough to survive another meager month. It wasn't much news to Izaya, but he realized the agreement wasn't just a torture.

"What type of king will you be if you can not provide for your people?" Hibiya asks and looked out the window," you keep forgetting that there are people who look up to us for guidance. The deal with the Heiwajima would allow us to purchase land in their borders and get more food sent here. It would allow us to have more jobs to pay our citizens, and more homes to house them in." He turned," you can not marry Shizuo because you are the future king. You are inheriting an issue here, you need to lead here. You can not go to Ikebukuro and leave Shinjuku to suffer more and leave the people to die."

"..." Izaya was silent, he did and did not feel guilty." Why can't we merge countries like you and mom did?"

"No, I refuse to give up the throne to any Heiwajima." He snaps and sighs." You are just as selfish as your mother." Hibiya watched him carefully, sighing when he didn't get the reaction he wanted. He walked to the door and stepped back when it opened, Psyche was there.

"Hibi-!" Psyche looked at Izaya, then to the King.

"What?"

"Sh-Shouldn't you schedule a meeting with Tsuga-Ki-King Heiwajima?" Psyche nearly made a mistake by calling Tsuagru by his first name in front of Hibiya.

"I should..." Hibiya nods and looked to his wife.

"The engagement-"

Hibiya sighs," we'll figure something out." He said and waved Izaya away.

Izaya looked at his mother one last time before walking out leaving the two alone.

He walked down the hall and let out a breath."...Damn it..." He felt like an idiot for not thinking it all the way through, the next part was getting engaged to Shizuo, it was proving to be the hardest part.

It was up to how Shizuo and Tsugaru handled the meeting, and Izaya trusted them. He trusted them with his twin after all, he sighed looking to the windows and seeing the sun blazing in the sky. It was going to be a bright day.

~|_X_|~

"Royals marry royals.. We are bred to rule, bred to protect, and bred to command." Hibiya sighs," no one else can." He had a plan forming in his mind as he had the Queen pinned under him again. He didn't get much of a reply and thrusted hard, he panted softly and moved deeper." A domestic cannot marry into our family no matter what. Izaya..." he frowned and stopped, sitting up and pulling Psyche with him so that the smaller was pulled flat against his chest. Psyche was gasping, hands fisted against the King's chest, body naked and abused yet again as the other's moved his hips up and down on the hot member."... He will have to marry Shizuo."

The Queen's eyes opened slightly, his lungs still breathless," r-really?" His heart was pounding since the news made him happy.

"But... I'll have a simple demand." Hibiya smirked and slammed Psyche down harshly, he moaned softly as he came deep. He could feel the seed dripping out, and gasps softly.

"W-What de-demand?" Whimpered the broken raven.

"An heir." Hibiya smirked when the Queen tightened, and knew the younger wasn't happy again. He smiled," we need one since we have yet to conceive another."

"H-Hibiya, you're-"

"If Izaya wants to marry Shizuo so badly, then I don't see how it is a bad trade. Our people get food and lands, and an heir to the throne. Izaya gets his love, and his own country, he can go fuck off and be a queen instead of a King. But at the price of his first born."

"Y-You can't." Psyche knew full well that Hibiya could demand this.

"I can, and I shall." Hibiya smirked and buried his face into Psyche's shoulder hugging him as if he cared. The king was cruel, and he licked at the paler raven's neck before biting down harshly. He bit until he tasted blood, then moved to another spot and did the same again, and then again painting his tortured lover, marking him plainly for all to see." We will go to Ikebukuro in a few days, so make sure those stay." He orders and wanted Tsugaru to see the marks.

Psyche whimpered and nodded, he couldn't say no to the King and gulped feeling the heat slide out of his entrance.

"What?" Hibiya asks with an unamused look, then had an idea that made him more then happy. His eyes flashed with danger, and bore down into pink eyed orbs that feared him. He slowly ran a hand down Psyche's leg, and raised it to his shoulder. He lined up and only felt more pleasure as he slammed into the broken song bird. He made the other sing for him, a song of pain and his own sadistic passion.

Gasps, and noises of Psyche's most sacred areas being violated in forced pleasure. Hibiya was relentless, uncaring if he made the other feel good, he only searched for his own climax, and once he did he made sure to bury his seed deep.

He panted and looked down before flipping Psyche to his stomach, he licked up the other's back taking in the sweet sweat, and pushing the other's face to the sheets to clean up the tears as he pushed inside again.

Psyche refused to cry, but the tears came as he could not reject the King's lusting. He gasped each time the thick seed was forced into his inner most reaches. He hated every second of it, being pushed down and ravished and ravaged. Trembling he felt his husband cum again, most of the day now spent in a musty sex filled room. Too many rounds for Psyche to count, and too many for even Hibiya to realize.

The King smirked when he pulled out of the mess he made of Psyche. He got up and left the other on the bed.

"Don't even bother cleaning up." Hibiya orders and went to the bathroom, he shut the door, leaving his used and broken partner behind.

Psyche felt the burning deep inside and curled up in the lewd mess. Substances painting his lower regions, his skin crawling at the cold touches still ghosting over him. He wished he could forget everything that Hibiya kept doing to him, and grabbed the sheets pulling them over his used body.

He took deep breaths as he hid from the world, and tried to change his focus. He thought about how happy Sakuraya must be, he wondered if he was happy with Shitsuo. The light eyed raven wondered what it would be like to be with the one he loves.' _Would he greet me in the morning?... Love me at night? Understand when I don't want to do it, but would be romantic when I do?'_ He never knew what a true lover's embrace was and flinched when the bathroom doors opened.

Hibiya looked at the miserable lump under the covers and didn't say anything as he walked by. He grabbed what he needed and left to make a new meeting in Ikebukuro.

~|_X_|~

Tsugaru knew what had happened but on the phone with the Orihara King, he acted as if he hadn't a clue. He agreed to a meeting, then set the phone down gently. His eyes closed as he took in a breath, then the sky blue orbs opened and looked to his soul son who was awaiting news.

"They'll be here in two days." He spoke and smirked when the younger blond clenched a fist and cheered." This doesn't mean anything yet, but I am happy for you." He admits and stood," but next time don't even tell me."

"I needed to know when the fence schedules were." Shizuo said but was too happy at the moment." This is great! We can make the deal, and ask for Izaya's hand in marriage."

"You love this guy way too much."

"I've loved him the first time I met him."

"You guys met when you were six."

Shizuo smiled fondly," and?"

"You've loved him for 13 years."

"I guess, we've only been dating for 3 or 4." Shizuo admits," he used to torture me when we were little."

"Hence why our citizens hate him." Tsugaru says and walked to the doors out of the study." Now, please go and be productive. I have to get set for the meeting. It's gonna be hard though... Verona has been trying to get back here, and to keep good ties I'll have to grant her another visit. But after the engagement."

"Thank you father." Shizuo smiled brightly and slipped out the door. He walked down the hall and smiled, nothing could ruin the moment. He wanted Izaya with him, rings on their fingers, he didn't care about the crowns on their heads and just wanted his beautiful omega. He wanted to run hands through those thick black locks, and kiss those cherry lips, touch the softest skin. He shivered, blushing realizing how much he craved the younger and sighed. He loved Izaya, and only Izaya.

Two days would be too much time in Shizuo's mind.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Once again ouch...**

 **Izaya:... -_-**

 **Psyche: *clutching Tsugaru like a Kuala***

 **Hibiya: reveiw peasents or I'll have another go at Psyche**

 **Delic: *sighs* You need your cake and a good horse back ride**

 **Red: Please review, follow, fav-n-stuff~**

 **Shizuo: Until next time~**


	4. I shall call this blarg

**I am very busy with mid terms so one chapter for today, in the next three days i hope to update Family. Sorry!**

 **Hope you enjoy~ and sorry for some crappy parts**

~|_X_|~

 _13 years ago there was the first meeting between the Kings Heiwajima and Orihara, and the day Shizuo met the one who would steal his heart away._

A six year old blond prince was huffing, walking down the main halls of his father and mother's castle in haste. He had been having a swell and fine day, until he got news that the Orihara were coming for a visit, and that they were bringing the twin omegas. Male omegas were rare, very rare. And Shizuo had always been taught that the twins being two male omegas was a jackpot, in a sense. He was ordered by his father to treat them both kindly, and to show them around. And the worst of all, share his pudding if one asked.

"Like...poo I would! It's my pudding!" He roared and punched a wall. His small fist going strait into the stone. He stood there a few moments, and looked at what he had done, then began to feel a bit panicked since he couldn't pull his fist out. There was a small crater, and the stone was cracked just enough to make a pocket that his small fist couldn't get out of. Shizuo whimpered and looked around until he saw his father and mother.

They sighed, laughed, then the tall King helped the little boy gently.

"It's only pudding." He said in his deep kindly voice, but carried his little angel to the dining hall to get some more. The dinner had just started and for the kids small snacks were served before and after the meal. Tsugaru was regal in every way, his crown beautiful as his hair was golden, and his wife was a pretty blond princess from a different small country that he looked upon with only friendly, but never loving eyes.

Shizuo was in his formal as well, a tiny gold grown on his head, and stomped around clutching a pudding cup and grinding his teeth. He wouldn't share, and that was that in his mind. He looked at the twins he had been warned to be nice to and frowned seeing that they were looking at him. They were both smaller than him, and the caramel eyed boy didn't like how creepy the red eyed one's stare was. He frowned and stomped his feet following his Dad and Mom.

He picked up on the conversation they were having and heard that it was an argument.

"You look at him all the time. Come on Tsugaru, it's in the past." His mother hissed," you've made your choice and you've chosen to be with me. Think of Shizuo, our child, our son."

"I am... But you who have never felt love, will never know the heart break I get every time I see him." The king spoke back sadly in almost poetry," but you are my wife. I did make that choice, and I have not been unfaithful to you. So please, my dear, drop the subject." He sighed and looked back to where the Oriharas were. He smirked seeing the Queen fussing all over the twins, and cleaning their little faces since they had a small snack before the fancy dinner, then Hibiya entered the picture.

The Orihara king, regal in gold and black. He was slightly taller then Psyche, and all the warmth in the family disappeared the moment he came to their side. He pecked Psyche's cheek, and pat both twin's heads before letting his cold sweeping gaze go across to Tsugaru.

The blond noticed a glint in those golden orbs and saw Hibiya lean to Psyche, whose back was turned, and whispered something into his ear. The smaller raven's shoulders slumped a bit, and it was obvious what had been said was not what Psyche wanted to hear.

"They are our guests though.." The Heiwajima queen sighed and put down her wine glass snapping the 26 year old back to attention," let us go greet them. The meeting is tomorrow and I would like to get to know them now." She knew it was an excuse to meet Psyche up in person, and wanted to know what really made her husband love the other so much." Shizuo can say hi to the twins." She adds and smiles at the pouting, pudding faced blond.

The three walked over slowly with the queen wiping away the mess that Shizuo made of himself, he fussed a bit but complied. When the Queen was done she turned to face the Orihara just in time to see the softest shade of pink looking at her. A feeling of cold came across her chest, at the subtle heart break in those eyes, she felt a sudden pain in her heart seeing that those roses that clung to a small life turn silky pink. Loosing all life instantly. Akira felt a small sliver to pity, followed by guilt when she turned her own blue eyes to look to Hibiya, she could not believe how broken the Orihara Queen was. And now she understood why he was claimed as the silent song bird. Then she saw the king, the evil glint in his eyes told her all, and she put on a smile just to get by her hatred for the man that had already formed.

"Evening." Tsugaru greeted and nodded when Hibiya offered a small bow.

"Thank you for having us King." Hibiya responded before looking over to Psyche who was trying to act like he was busy with the two six year olds." Psyche," He called, his voice was soft and almost loving, but the reaction seen by the Heiwajima made their stomachs curl. He held his arm up, the signal for the smaller raven to come to his side. The silent queen had frozen, and slowly turned to face them. Walking to the out stretched hand and letting the golden king put it around his waist." You have got to meet this lovely flower of a Queen." He says flattering Akira, and giving Psyche a reason to look at the one who had taken his love.

"Hello." He says, voice a little shaky but Tsugaru and Akira felt the urge to hug him.

"Hello." Akira says and offered a small smile but felt bad seeing that it only made the look in the other's eyes dim more." The t-twins are lovely." She tried to make him feel better while their husbands chatted in a very grit teethed conversation.

"Th-Thank you." Psyche says and looked down at the identically dressed six year olds. The only difference were the crowns, golden for the future King, and silver for the second born.

"I cannot tell who is who." Akira joked, and looked to Shizuo." Darling, come say hi to Queen Orihara." Shizuo walked over and stood next to his mother looking up at the pink eyed queen. He frowned, then hid behind his mother's leg peeking out." Oh, don't be that way~"

"Sakuraya is just the same with strangers." Psyche says with a small smile mostly just being kind even though it hurt." Izaya, Sakuraya meet Queen Heiwajima." He introduces and looked down at the twins. The two little omegas walked over and looked up at the lady. The pink eyed one smiled, and the red eyed one frowned.

"Who's that?" Izaya asks noticing Shizuo, and wondering why he was hiding like a baby.

"That's prince Shizuo. He lives here." Psyche says and waved at the small blond who clutched a pudding cup to his chest and frowned.

"Shizuo be nice." Akira says and stepped aside. She pat his head, then looked around for a servant to order something to drink for her and Psyche since the Kings had gone off to socialize with anyone but each other, though Hibiya staid within ear shot of them.

Izaya walked up to Shizuo while their parents were busy and looked at him closely." Pudding?" He asks and raises a brow. He leaned to the other and smiles, he was curious and wanted to know more.

"Yeah. And I'm not sharing." The blond responded and glared at the curious one. He thought the little boy was a brat already and was tempted to shove him away.

"I wasn't going to ask." Izaya shrugs," but since you mentioned it~" He smirked then skipped over to his mother after winking at the blond. The smaller raven pulled on Psyche's pant leg," Mama, Mama~"

"Yes darling?" Psyche looked down and smiles picking up the little boy. He looked for Sakuraya and felt a spike of worry seeing Hibiya tending to the younger twin. Hibiya wasn't the best to Psyche, but he was semi nice to the twins and lead the younger one to the bathroom after being asked.

"Pudding." Izaya says and pointed to Shizuo." Please?"

"Oh, of course you can have some." Akria smiled and looked at the adorable raven." There's plenty to share, right Shizuo?" She looked at him with a small unsaid warning to be kind, and looked around for a server to bring some of the delicious snack for the kids." Think Sakuraya would want one?"

"I think." Izaya nods," get him a vanilla one though, he doesn't like chocolate."

Akira waved over a server and placed the order." Two puddings, one chocolate and one vanilla for the Orihara twins."

Shizuo nearly dropped his spoon hearing that, and stomped his foot. He decided right then, the Orihara were mean and he hated them. He pouted when he saw Izaya and the other twin getting his snack and watched them be all cute and get adored for being good little boys. The blond prince had to take a moment to realize he just thought of the two as cute, and stuff the spoon into his mouth before tossing the pudding cup to a servant nearby.

Izaya saw how he was acting and giggled, he liked the golden boy and waved as his mother lead them away. People in regal outfits stared at the popular royals and all chatted in the huge ball room until dinner was served in the beautiful dining room. They sat at the large table staring at the adult food served and Izaya smiled getting all the Ootoro his twin and mother didn't want. But he and Sakuraya had no issue shoving their veggies to Psyche's plate. The two little omegas giggled chatting with each other and their mother in small voices, and made faces at the live octopus served, and acted like little kids playing with the forks and making a six fork tall monument that even Hibiya contributed two of his forks to.

Tsugaru laughed lightly and looked to his little boy who sat there pouting. He sighs, the king knew the golden prince had anger issues and handed him something under the table to brighten his mood a bit. A few seconds later Shizuo had a mouth full of pudding, and full ignorance of Izaya. He had pudding, and now he didn't care.

~|_X_|~

That night Shizuo woke up to the sounds of pebbles being tossed at his window. Or he assumed it was pebbles and ignored the tinking noise, he was completely annoyed. He knew it was Izaya just by how arrogant it seemed, and stubbornly he pulled the pillow over his head to block the noises. That was until it spoke.

"Shizu-chan~ It's cold out here."

"What the-!" Shizuo shot up and looked to his balcony seeing a small raven with ruby red eyes standing there in black pjs." What are you doing?!" He shouted and got up, stumbling out of his bed and rushing to the door. He opened it, looking at the freezing boy with wide eyes.

Izaya smiles," I wanted to hang out with some one other then my twin." He stated and stepped into the room as if her had been invited, which Shizuo was not happy with.

"You can't be in here."

"Oh come on Shizu-chan~"

"Don't call me that you ...flea." Shizuo pouted and pulled the other boy back to the door." Seriously you can't be in here. It's my room."

Izaya merely smirked and pulled back making the taller step to him, pressing his lips to Shizuo's." Now we're married and it's my room too." He stated just to piss off the mini brute. He giggled and skipped to the bed." It's so beautiful here." He smiles," it's rare to be able to see the stars at my castle."

Shizuo was too stunned for a moment and turned a bright pink before speaking. "So?"

"You don't get it, huh?" The raven sat up," you lived here and don't see the beauty of it."

"I grew up here, now go away."

"Nope." Izaya shot up and grabbed the other's hand." I wanna see more of the castle." He demanded," and I want more pudding. You seem to have some sort of fascination with it and I wanna know why." He demanded.

"It tastes good, so leave it alone." The little alpha boy answered and pointed back to the balcony," Leave. If they find out you're in here I will get in trouble."

"If you do not show me around the castle and give me pudding I will scream" Izaya says and walked to the door.

"You wouldn't." Shizuo growls and only caused a bigger smile to the other's face. However the stubborn prince nearly freaked out when the ruby eyed terror opened his mouth and took a deep breath as if he were about to scream." Fine!" He gave in with a roar and had grabbed the littler boy.

Izaya let out the deep breath and giggles." Let's go!" He pulled the other into an innocent kiss, giggling again and pulling him along.

Shizuo followed, he couldn't help the pink tinge on his face, nor stop smirking whenever the sneaky adventurous omega lead him around. That was their first meeting, and the first time, Shizuo realized years later, that he had fallen for Izaya. Even ten years later he had yet to deny Izaya pudding.

~|_X_|~

 _Present Time_.

Shizuo smiles hearing the sound of tinking at his balcony door. He left it unlocked ever since they were little, and looked over seeing the beautiful raven standing there. He stood slowly, brushing some bed head away, and walked over opening it, wondering why Izaya hadn't just walked in. "Hey." He called gently, the wind soft but cold around them. It was a stunningly clear night, the stars gleaming brightly.

"The stars." Izaya looked up," you can see them again tonight." He smiles softly feeling arms wrap around him.

"When did you guys arrive?"

"About an hour ago. I had to wait for Mom and Dad to get to bed before sneaking out the window. Your dad put my room only the floor below your this time."

"He knows~" Shizuo jokes slightly and nuzzled into the perfect omega's hair. He could smell the scent of a maturing Izaya and frowned."... You were lonely." He states, his alpha senses picking up on the scent. His arms tightened around him, a want to kiss the other taking over.

"I was." Izaya responded." And I wanted to see you." He turned with a saddened smile," I love you... But I'm worried."

"So am I..." Shizuo kissed the younger's head, and then his lips gently." I am worried what your father might demand in return for our marriage." He felt the other tense in his arms and pulled him into the bedroom, intentions on warming him up. The tall blond put on the fire place and pulled the blankets from the bed to the floor wrapping them around the black clad form. They cuddled and basked in each other's presence, no words needing to be said.

"He's gonna ask for something that will change everything." Izaya says softly," my mother warned me briefly, but I'm scared that my dad has something he's trying to do." He sighed,"... my love... our fighting is coming to an end, but the war isn't over."

"Sounds like something your mother would write."

Izaya giggled," sort of.. But I think that one thing my mother wrote once in a song was true..." He smiled a true loving smile." When it comes to true love, the word love becomes too bitter to describe it."

It was Shizuo's turn to laugh this time." Only you would call love bitter."

~|_X_|~

Hours later Izaya was pacing the hall outside of the meeting. He was in his plain black royal wear, a crown on his head looking regal, though he was worried. His gold cape billowed behind him, and he checked his phone yet again for the time. He was very nervous about his father's 'conditions', and what had to be met.

The omega prince groaned, he felt so restless and jumped when the door opened. He saw his mother walk out, and all but ran to meet him. The Queen was in lovely shades with a golden cape to show the colors of who his king is." Darling you need to sit in for me." Psyche says softly and did not look well. His facer was a bit flush, and the look of nausea was coming over him.

"Are you alright?" Izaya asks motioning for a knight to come an assist them.

"Faint..." The other replies but offered a small smile. He cupped Izaya's face as a mother would," IzaIza, go and sit in. I'll be fine." Izaya blushed a bit embarrassed at his mother calling him fluffy family names around knights that were coming with a doctor." Oh don't make that face, you'll always be my IzaIza." The Queen smiles," SakuSaku will always be by little Sakusaku."

"Weren't you going to faint or something?" The prince pouted and stepped aside as the doctor came. He watched his mother get escorted away, a worry in his gut slowly setting in. However the meeting could not continue without two representatives of Shinjuku, so he took a breath and entered the room.

Hibiya looked over at his eldest son and gestured to the empty chair that Psyche had been sitting in. The ruby eyed omega sat, taking note that Tsugaru had his hands fisted tightly, and Shizuo's leg was bouncing. Izaya looked to his love's face and saw anger and annoyance. Not towards him, those caramel eyes were aimed along with icy blue to the tyrant King Hibiya.

"Let us continue." The Orihara horror spoke when all was settled.

The room had a Victorian woven carpet that has lots of red, the walls were a lovely light red, and everything was wrapped into the traditional Heiwajima red. It was very warm in the room, the lights coming from many golden candles and a grand fire place meant to show good hospitality. The windows had black drapes that were drawn shut, blocking the sun's rays and prying eyes. It was a nervous room, filling with anxiety of wars and death, the only comfort for Izaya was when the caramel orbs went to him. He relaxed more when he heard Shizuo's deep voice.

"Your demand is awful." Shizuo shot with no care for being polite. Tsugaru sighed and looked like he wanted to thwack the younger's head.

"How?" Hibiya asks calmly, eyes a glow in gold.

"An omega is not fully child bearing ready for birth until the age of 20. You know this." Tsugaru was more polite and presented a good reason to decline the demand.

"My Queen had a miracle birth at 18. Whose to say you son, who is gifted with strong heavy seed and genes, and my eldest omega child can not as well?"

"It is way to dangerous a risk."

"Are you implying your son and country would not be able to care for a simple underage omega pregnancy?"

Izaya realized then what his father as asked. He felt sick to the stomach, a deep burning sensation and the odd hollow feeling as he realized his father did not care for his life. His father had left him emotionally, and even though Izaya hated him it hurt. His father was demanding him to risk his life to bear an heir, and Hibiya did not care if his last son even lived. He would let the family fall instead of joining countries, or he would force his final son to go back to Shinjuku without a marriage.

"It is not an unreasonable request. An heir within a year to prove our truce, and their devotion to each other that is unyielding. They would raise the child here of course, but when age come it will be crowned and sent to Shinjuku to rule. You get your wife, our minerals and a family started, Shinjuku would get an heir. You could have two kids and neither would feel the pain of not being the crowned prince or princess if you consider."

Izaya felt more chills up his spine. He had not even been in heat yet, he wasn't of age at all for kids and his father was pushing. The thought of giving birth, let alone getting pregnant with a life inside of him was too odd.

Hibiya continued," you said yourself that you can take care of an under developed omega birth. And, it since I came here on your request for the continuation of the arrange marriage instead of the generous free help. It comes down to, accept or reject." The king finished and smiled almost kindly. His eyes shining with anger, but pain. Izaya was speechless and would not be able to speak, it was not his place. He was to listen and not comment on behalf of the Queen. He looked to the kind King.

Tsugaru was thin lipped, and in concentration. When he found no way out he looked to Izaya. He cared for the younger dearly, already thought of him as a son. So with a heavy heart, and his gut falling out he nodded." We accept." He stood," the first shipments of supplies will be given, and so will the wedding ring. Shizuo will be picking one out soon."

Hibiya stood as well and shook tight hands with Tsugaru." I look foreword to meeting you all at the wedding." He pulled back." Izaya's things will be delivered as soon as possible. Once he is settled my wife and I will take our leave. He will not be returning with us." Izaya would not see his home again according to Hibiya.

Izaya sat still when his father jus simply left after. His hands rested on the arm rests of the plush chair. When the blinds were pulled back he snapped out of it.

Shizuo stood before him. Nothing was said as relief mixed with the bitter victory hit them. They embraced, the shorter letting out the huge breath he had taken in.

"M-My dad..." he whimpered and Shizuo nodded.

"I know.." He says softly.

"M-m.. my father..." Izaya felt tears in his eyes. He felt almost abandoned even if he wasn't close. He couldn't hold it," d-daddy..." He cried softly, hiding his face into his fiance's chest. Shizuo wrapped the other into a hug, comforting as best as he could. He ran a hand through his lover's hair, kissing the top of his head. He looked over when the curtains were shut again, Tsugaru there.

What had to be done, had to be done Shizuo realized. He would have to harm Izaya only once, then never again. The Heiwajima made eye contact. The silent message passing between them. They were Izaya's family now, and they would make sure nothing ever harm Izaya. He was one of them, and they would never abandon him.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Sorry for such a long wait, but like I said I will try to get the new chapt of Family up and I will be continuing Monster Factory once Family is over. So enjoy for now~^^**

 **Hibiya:... Review..**

 **Red: (n-n;) He doesn't like being the bad guy.**

 **Psyche: I wanna be with Tsu-Chan!**

 **Red: SHHHHHHHHHH Just say it!**

 **Psyche: *pouts* Until Next time...**

 **Red: I will attempt to get a nice updating pattern but for now it's as I finish the chapter.**


	5. Psyche

**I am alive... I think...**

 **I typed this as best as I could, and I think I have an idea for how this story will go, (n.n;)**

 **I hope you enjoy~**

 **WARNING: slight rape**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo pondered over books and papers, a vein popping in his forehead as he looked at all he techniques to ensure conception. He growled, he couldn't believe he was literally having to plan to get Izaya pregnant as soon as they were married. The blond did not like it one bit, he wanted to have Izaya to himself for a few years and then maybe think about having a family when they were both ready, but Hibiya was a bastard. He groaned rubbing his eyes," Tom... Let's turn in for the day." He thought of the wedding, it would be in two months at the large abbey where his parents had gotten married.

"Eh... Prince, it's only been an hour." His mentor and best friend Tom replied looking at a magazine for baby supplies.

Shizuo groaned and itched to smoke, his dirty little habit that he kept even from his father." I hate this..."

"You hate a lot of things." Tom jests lightly, but got a slight glare in return. He raised both hands and sighed," none of us who know Izaya want to harm him. He is a nice guy, even if he does give some people the creeps."

"Not his fault... He just likes observing people."

"Most citizens call that stalking."

Shizuo huffed and picked up another book," I want kids, he also does," they talked about it when they used to fantasize about being married. Izaya wanted A boy, then twin boys, then a girl, then another boy. Shizuo wanted two or three, but not five." But he's only 18. 2 years from the heat." He picked up the book on Omegas." Heat is when the Omega body is able and suitable for reproduction and the want to reproduce is ten fold. The individual in heat will experience it from a week to two weeks every three months." He groaned," if an omega is not ready for heat their body is not fully develope-"

"Stop reading that." Tom sighed," it will only make you think of the bad things that could happen. Izaya's mother was younger then he is when he got pregnant with twins." The dreadlocked male spoke and took the book away," it will also be your genes, and you're pretty indestructible." He took the miscarriage book away as well.

"To-"

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo stood, accidentally hitting the desk with his knee knocking some books over, hearing Izaya's voice from the door of the library. He turned and froze seeing Izaya in the fluffiest, most adorable coat better than the old fir one he used to wear. Fir trim, and black, cut to his shape causing the taller blond to stare for a few more moments." I like it.." He says and smiled getting a smile in return, oh how he wanted to spoil his precious little Izaya.

"Celty and Erika helped me pick it out for the winters here." Izaya skipped into the room," oh," he saw the materials and realized what Shizuo was looking up in the grand room. He felt his happy feeling wain a bit but managed to shrug it off." Come, let's go do something." He says and didn't want their day to be dominated by bad thoughts.

"Like what?" The prince asks as he was lead away from the dark room. He winces being brought into the bright sun filled hall ways. He followed his raven down the red carpeted floors, into the marble rooms and out towards the grand gates tourists always got their pictures at. Shizuo realized the smile on Izaya's face and smirked, this would interesting.

Izaya lead him down and out into the grassy courtyard, ignoring some people gasping. He turned towards Shizuo and pulled their hands together into the center." Dance with me." Izaya demanded, he knew Shizuo was a huge romantic, and over the years Izaya even found of the cheesy things were cute. He added his own little twist of being outside and with a public to watch them.

"No music?" Shizuo asks and put a hand on Izaya's thin waist. He pulled the shorter male closer, and entwined their other hands together.

"Do we really need music, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asks and gladly kissed back when Shizuo leaned down to cover his cheeky grin. They moved slowly to nothing, the wind their conductor, the grass their floor, the sky their light, and the sun warm as their hearts." You look like a bartender." Izaya says and had his head resting on Shizuo's chest almost an hour later.

"Eskimo jacket." Shizuo teased softly, but hugged Izaya tighter. Their silent dance continued.

"The guy with the blue shirt is from England." Izaya notes softly and was looking at the tourists whenever he was turned that way." Oh, and his wife is cheating on him."

"How do you know?" Shizuo hummed feeling calm enough to listen to Izaya read people. He didn't alway like it, but it was intriguing how the raven was always correct.

"His shirt is too clean and nice to be American. He's also freshly shaved. He also has too many pimple of his left cheek meaning he's been thinking a lot. He's watching his wife closely, and her wedding ring is too clean meaning she hasn't been wearing it."

"Hm... How do you know they're married?"

"Her lips stick." Izaya states and giggled when Shizuo pulled back giving him a look." He has some of it on his sleeve, she probably packed it in their bag with his shirts. Plus it's too bright for a married women to not be trying to get attention." Shizuo sighed, he wondered again why he loved Izaya but got distracted by the want to kiss him, so he did. The apha's lips touching the omega's in gushy love. Izaya took the kiss happily and their dance continued under the watch of excited visitors, and frowning citizens.

In a top room of the castle, a raven Queen watched them and smiled softly. Psyche stood at the windows of the guest room. His pink eyes longing for a sweet scene like that. He pulled the blankets around him tightly, thoughts of the King of the castle. He hummed softly, a song coming to mind as he watched his son and knew the other son was happy as well.' As long as they have the ones they love, I will be happy.' He thought and froze feeling a cold calculating gaze hit him from behind, a familiar chill going up his spine.

Psyche heard his husband walking towards him, and couldn't move. He barely winced when cold hands touched the exposed skin on the back of his neck and his shoulders. The arms wrapped around his small frame." What were you humming?"

"Memories", Psyche says softly and suppressed a shiver." By Panic! At the Disco..." He told the king and felt a cool breath land on his neck as Hibiya rested his chin there.

"...Why?"

Psyche sighs,"... because I have stopped fighting for my love..." He felt his heart freeze over saying such a lie, it scare him almost however it seemed to please Hibiya who released him gently.

"Memories... I'll have to listen to it, or you can sing it for me."

Psyche hummed softly and turned, he walked past Hibiya towards the closet pulling the blanket tighter around his body going to go dress. Or he was hoping to get dressed, suddenly the blanket was yanked from his bare body. The King stood a little way away, foot on the edge of the sheet that had been covering the omega he claimed." Sing it for me." He orders," sing like you did long ago... That same song from when we were here."

"I-I..." Psyche froze, he remembered the heart breaking melody he sang in the garden years ago." I don't remember it..."

Hibiya smirks," I'll refresh your memories." His cool touch causing another flinch from the queen." Think back to our very first time... 18 years ago, here in this very castle." He smirks seeing the pain rush into his small lover." Back to the very day I claimed you... That evening when you cried, and the night you sang for me."

Psyche trembled, he could never forget what had been done. It was here in Ikebukuro that the fate of him was decided. It was here that the song bird had lost his flight.

~|_X_|~

 _18 Years ago._

Psyche looked at the prince brought before him. THe same dead look in their eyes.

"Psyche, this is Prince Hibiya of Shinjuku." His mother announced proudly to have such a well known and rich royal in their small border country. Millsglen was a sliver of a dying country between Shinjuku and Ikebukuro." He has been wishing to meet with you."

"Evening Prince..." Psyche greets formally and with an almost dried throat. He knew his mother wanted to push for a marriage with a larger country, and Hibiya was top of her list for people she wanted to get with Psyche.

"Evening to you as well." Hibiya greeted back, his gold eyes looking at the slightly shorter prince. Checking him out, admiring his pink colored orbs that shined with pain he already found deliciously went with his own. He smiles softly, eyes now flashing with want.

"Please, please walk through the gardens." The small countries queen ushers happily, her heart about to burst seeing that Hibiya wasn't rejecting her child strait out. The golden prince was known for taking one look at potential partners and shooting them down with no hesitation, it was a good sign that he at least greeted Psyche back.

Psyche's father watched the two, he sighs," I do not like the looks of him."

"I think that he is perfect for our little Psyche." The Queen rejects," he too has lost the one he loves. Maybe they could find love in each other."

Outside Psyche sighed. The gardens were lush, nothing of the simple word gorgeous could describe them. The roses were the most beautiful, and lilies were breath taking even Hibiya had to hand it to the keepers for taking such gentle care. Around the white fences were trees that sheltered the royal gardens from the prying eyes.

Hibiya was shy, Psyche noticed. The taller male wasn't much of a talker, and both walk in an awkward silence as the birds sang in the trees. A small white finch flew to Psyche when he whistled, he smiled softly when it sang back before flying away again.

"You're very quiet for being a song bird." Hibiya suddenly spoke after they walked a bit deeper into the lovely area.

"S-Sorry."

"Why? I never said it was unpleasant."

Psyche frowns," I my voice annoying to you then?"

"No... It's pretty." Hibiya kept walking as Psyche stopped. A very very faint smile graced the little raven's lips, he didn't know that the smallest of friendly smiles would change his life forever. Four months later it was announced as an official courting. The 20 year old Prince of Shijuku was dating the omega prince of a small border country. The prospect of another royal wedding spread like wild fire and reached all ends of the earth. News reach Ikebukuro and the words of Hibiya becoming the next door king took off, everyone talking about how the little border country would be taken over by Shinjuku. Psyche was only 17 and everyone around him whispered about his partner. Citizens began to get even more riled up as his 18th birthday was getting closer, and everyone knew that soon Hibiya could propose.

Sighing, and looking out a train window Psyche thought about that rumor. It was four weeks before his birthday, Tsugaru had invited him to Ikebukuro for a few days. He was glad for the window seat, and he sat looking out at the train station at the citizens getting on and off. His mother and father on a boat someplace that he didn't care for. He checked his ticket again, it was first class, and all the other seats had been booked with other rich men and women, alphas most. He felt a bit out of place, and was glad most of the alphas had an omega of beta with them. It wasn't unusual for unhitched Alphas to attack unclaimed omegas.

Psyche didn't want to go to Ikebukuro, however to keep good ties with the larger country his father insisted he go. His heart clenched, a cold hand around it causing tears to form in his pink eyes, the thought of meeting Tsugaru painful. He wished he could forget everything about the blond king. Forget their time spent kissing in the star light, and cuddling by the fireplace. The time spent sining, and dancing, and laughing. He wished to forget their promise rings, and talk of the future of joining their countries and raising a beautiful family together. Thinking about it only made the pain worse, yet the omega could not shake the memories that now tormented him.

He didn't even notice, too deep in thought, that someone sat right next to him, until the person spoke.

"I knew you might cry."

Psyche's head shot up and over." Hibiya." He spoke, wiping tears from his eater flutter pink eyes." W-What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you would enjoy less heart breaking, and more loyal company." The older prince spoke and gently took Psyche's ticket and handed it to the ticket lady." Relax, I'm here for you."

Psyche couldn't help hugging the other. He was still so cold, but to have someone there for him meant the world.

Hibiya smiled very faintly, his hand patting the back of Psyche's head. He embraced the small omega and sighs," I'll never leave you."

The train ride was smooth and the Ikubukurean welcome extravagant. People were rejoicing in seeing the song bird once again, but be withered at the appearance of Hibiya.

Tsugaru bursted through the doors," Psyche!" He smiled brightly, delighted to see the little omega, but he froze seeing the one person he hated the most." H-Hello.." He greets, smiling falling fast seeing how close Psyche was standing to Hibiya.

"Tsugaru." Psyche smiled, more as a formality, it didn't reach his eyes. His heart had sped up against his will, and he knew that he was trembling as he looked to his once lover. He wished that they had done it, and gone all the way making themselves belong to each other." This is Hibiya, Prince of Shinjuku." He introduced them knowing Shinjuku mostly avoided trade with Ikebukuro so the princes would rarely meet. He watched them shake hands, their grips tight.

"Psyche's parents suggested I keep him company on his visit here."

"How...Thoughtful." The freshly kinged blond responded before looking with blue eyes at Psyche.

"Darling~" A female voice called, a pretty blonde lady appeared in the doorway. She ws a bit younger then Tsugaru, but older than Psyche. She was also taller, and had pretty caramel eyes." Ah! It is our guests." She entered and bowed softly," Queen Akira Heiwajima." She introduced herself.

"Hibiya Orihara." Hibiya kissed her hand." Pleasure to meet you, and may I add congratulations. The news reached me a day or two ago that you two are already going to have an heir." The golden eyed male spoke, and did not miss the horror and betrayal that slammed into Psyche, but only flashed in those pink orbs that lost all life. Sadly, neither did Tsugaru, who felt as though a knife was seeping deeper into his gut and turning in the worst ways as he watched his love crumble. The pain was no short of agony, damped by his smile as he was King and had to show his pride.

"We have been married for two years, so it was about time to try for a little prince." Akira states and was trying to chat casually with Psyche, wanting to get to know the omega she had taken an alpha from.

Psyche couldn't speak though. His heart had stopped, and reality was not falling on his ears. It did return only when Hibiya took his hand, the cold and cruel possessive grip striking him back to real life where his hell was only beginning.

"It is late so we will be turning in for the night." Hibiya spoke for the both of them." I think Psyche is very tired from the train ride here."

Tsugaru had to agree and let the two walk out and be guided to their private room.

Tsuagru's servants had set up a lovely blue and light purple seashell living room for Psyche. Complete with a piano, violin and guitar for him to play. The walls were a pale laughing lavender, and curtains a calm barely noticeable sand color, and made of satan that flowed like waves even with the windows shut. The bed was off to the right and down a small five step flight of stairs through double doors. The bedroom portion was just as equally beautiful as the rest of the villa. The walls were blue like sea foam, and curtains white and perfectly glowing with the lights. Every detail, from carpets to books to the candle holders was beautiful down to the golden details on the base boards.

Psyche picked up a candle holder. He longed to hurl it at the walls that mocked him. He thought it would shatter like this heart, but knew the pieces wouldn't be small enough.

"At least you can be fixed..." He said softly and put it back on its marble perch.

The raven sat on the bed. All the windows were drawn, and the curtains shut. He didn't want to see the stars.

Hibiya entered from the bathroom." Bath is yours, if you want." He said and walked around in a think black robe. He looked at Psyce when the younger didn't move. He got curious if what he had said was all it took, and stepped closer." Psyche." He called gently, testing the waters. When nothing happened he frowned, but then the water rippled back.

Pink, broken eyes the color of the lightest of red roses looked to him in personal torment. The pain, the desperation almost palatable, and the clever snake know he could mold it.

The older prince smiled, a terrible leer in his soul. However, on the outside he moved to the omega.

"Psyche." He spoke gently again as he brushed soft silky hair from the smaller's face. He sat, brushing too close. When the younger still made no movement he struck in the worst way.

A soft, butterfly kiss to the song raven's lips.

"Be mine." Hibiya orders knowing how to harvest the heart brak. He knew the gentle touches well, and placed another kiss to trembling lips." And I'll love you forever."

The venomous prince struck.

He pushed the crying teen down, taking his time to plunder the sweet smelling omega. he stripped him of clothes easily getting no fight, and did the worst thing to Tsugaru that night.

Psyche cried softly, but did not resist." H-Hibiya," he whimpered, unsure and scared. He was only seventeen, four weeks from marrying age and three years from heat. He was just a young omega.

"Psyche." Hibiya loomed over him, he was not going to stop until he took the younger." I am going to marry you.: He announced," and I will never leave you."

Psyche whimpered at those words. He was scared, not ready, but with each cold touch his heart kept freezing, the pain almost stopping with a numbness in the fear he was feeling. He wanted to be numb, and in his grief he spread his legs and gave himself away to a poisonous man. He knew his body bled, his heart and soul allowing the cold prince into his virgin body, and he with a song voice sang and weeped after.

The lights were being put out by Hibiya who walked around smelling like sex and sweat. He used a warm rag to clean himself, and gently wiped Psyche off. The smaller was still breathless, and basking in self hate as he realized what the he had done.

Sleep would not come to him, but to Hibiya he slept soundly. He was going to ruin Tsugaru in a horrible way, even if it meant ruining Psyche as well. He pulled the omega into his arms, enjoying how Psyche wiggled a bit.

~|_X_|~

Psyche got sick a week later.

He was glued to the toilet for a good two hours after breakfast and his mother knew. She called for Hibiya to come to Millsglen right away, and the prince had.

He waited for the King calmly, knowing full well what he had done and what was going to happen. He looked to the river and saw a train fly by, he didn't like being so close to the border and put in mind to build a fence to keep Ikebukuro away.

The King crashed through the doors," Orihara!" He yelled," what have you done?!"

"I know what I have done, and I shall say that I love him. I love your son, and I do intend to marry him as soon as possible. Tonight even if you would let me, if the news of our mistake got out and we were not married it would look awful on both of our sides." He spoke smoothly and quick as if it were an urgent matter." We can get married tonight officially so that Psyche can get the proper care and you would be able to put me down as the father on the medical papers."

The King did not know how to respond, he had been ready to demand Hibiya take responsibility and be a rightful man, and the prince was. The King saw no reason to argue and nodded," fine then... You and Psyche will be married tonight."

"May I see him?"

"You may."

Hibiya bowed softly and walked out of the room. As he moved down the hall toward Psyche's room he smiled, and slowly laughed. He couldn't wait to see Tsugaru's face next time they met and swung open the door to Psyche's room.

They got married in the Royal gardens. It was small, attended by Psyche, and Hibiya, the King, the Queen, a servant as a witness, and an official to write it up as an official marriage. It was more of a signing then a wedding, and every moment of it broke Psyche's heart. He never thought writing his name could be so hard, but it was when he wrote it in the wife box. His hands shook, and shame fell upon him. His mother and father watched him, their eyes disappointed at his foolishness for being pregnant so young. He wished he could yell at them that they were the ones who set him up with Hibiya, but he held his tongue and stood as the table where the papers were. Everyone signed them, then lastly Hibiya did. His signature spiky, and darker then everyone else's in the box where the husband signed.

The official checked the papers and nodded," congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Orihara."

No ceremony, only heartbreak.

The ceremony happened a month later after Psyche's birthday.

It was held in a large church in Shinjuku, and thousands attended, but not Tsugaru. Psyche didn't know how to feel about the other's non appearance and had clutched the bouquet in his hands as he walked down aisle.

His eyes had watered seeing Hibiya waiting for him at the alter, and he knew he could not run. He was destine to be with Hibiya, and his father handed him off with no hesitation. As they said their vows only Hibiya and Psyche noticed the bump. It was barely visible, but to them it meant their life together. The baby bump evidence what Hibiya had done.

They said their vows, and kissed softly.

And the song bird fell from the sky. Graceful in the steps back down the aisle, arm in arm with Hibiya. His husband and life partner, his lover, and his soon to be king.

Tsugaru congratulated them two weeks later about their wedding and the bird's voice was silenced. Hibiya wanted to have on traditional meetings, and Tsugaru realized that would mean Psyche would attend with no say.

When Psyche looked at the ultra sound, two small forms already showing, and a golden eyed husband wrapping an arm around his waist, the song bird died.

He would sing no more.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am still typing up other stuffs, so hopefully soon I will be getting suffs up and stuff**

 **Izaya:... It's middnight and she had school in the morning so reveiw to give her a boost to update more, I wanna know how Family Sticks Together ends!**

 **Red: I'M TRYING! It is currently being written so get ready for it soon!**

 **Delic: Please review, fav follow and so on!**

 **Shizuo: Until next time**


	6. Regret the birdie's song

**Sorry for the long wait, life is sucky right now and my heart is breaky right now where even Shizaya is hurting too much to write but I AM WRITING I REFUSE TO GO DOWN!**

 **So enjoy~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I SO DO NOT OWN DURARARA NOR DO I OWN LOVE OF MY LIFE BY QUEEN!( FREDDY MERCURY FTW)**

~|_X_|~

Three weeks after engagement.

Izaya yawns, his soft hands brushing over the pages of a new book he had gotten. He nods in acceptance, standing next to his handsome lover.. The omega smiles at the man who gave it to him," thank you very much."

"It is some of our more prized work. I had it translated into Japanese just for you." The kind King from a different land smiles," and of course I have gotten a wedding gift for you Prince Shizuo." He motions for a servant of his to come over, and took a golden box that was decorated with red string." Inside is a delicate vase that is very precious to me. I gift it onto you since in the next few years my country will become an elective government. The vase is said to bring good luck, and fortune for hundreds of years, and I hope you treat it well."

"We shall, thank you very much King Agustin." Shizuo smiles and held the box carefully, he placed it on the wedding gift table and watched as the proud man walked to join the gala. It was a grand event of importance to the royals to show off the to be wedded couple to the world. Billionaires, royals, presidents, leaders, gifted men and women, and a few actors were invited and each one had come with grace and grandeur.

Izaya looked to Tom Hiddleston, and Benedict Cumberbatch curiously, but remembered how enthralled his mother had been at the big bucks Avengers and Marvel movies, and both of them, along with Sakuraya, enjoyed Sherlock very much so having the actors there caused a laugh and a smile to him. Even the cast of Top Gear had been invited, though they were not to pull any shenanigans.

"Just think... In four months we will be married." Shizuo says holding his love's hand, he was trying to remain positive with Izaya. They were both worried sick for Psyche, Hibiya had taken him away in the middle of the night and not a word from Shinjuku had been received since.

"Then I'll be Izaya Heiwajima" Izaya smirks and gazed at the crowd again. He loved the sound of it, his heart fluttered embarrassingly and he knew Shizuo felt the same. As more people were arriving the two were bombarded with gifts. Shizuo was happy to hand over the charismatic things to Izaya, and smiled seeing the little Raven shocking everyone by knowing each of their names and almost everything about them. He was able to hold any sort of conversation, and the people attending praised the young prince. Shizuo blushed when someone shook his hand saying he caught a very good one.

The hall was alive, and blistering until he showed up.

A sudden cold feeling swept the hall, the lights seemed almost dim and all eyes went to the entrance.

Izaya only heard a gasp and knew, he turned to see his parent's arrival. Psyche, poor poor Psyche looked wretched. Izaya nearly dropped his drink, and Shizuo took it from him as he too looked over at the King and Queen.

Psyche was beautiful. Painful, but beautiful. To the untrained eye the pain was invisible. Muted in the golden adored beauty. Yet, to those who knew the Queen personally, the small shed tears, the up turned lips painted pink, as if to look like they weren't trembling or pale, the rouge on his cheeks to keep the living look on the empty eyed raven, they were not fooled. His black hair was grown and pulled back into a small messy bun. The kept and unkept flawlessly hidden on his appearance. Appearance that looked like the decorate dead, to Izaya, Shizuo, and Tsugaru, it was too much and too tragic. Tragic in the fact, that no other women could outshine the looks Hibiya had forced onto him. Him, the queen looked regal, stunning, fitting to be by Hibiya's side, yet so broken. Broken softly over the terrible time of loneliness in his devout darkness. Darkness, which he wore, it stained by the golden white that shined with Hibiya's eyes.

The grown flowed obsidian, and under the lace was cream color satin. Pure black. Layered pristine sheer, layered, and layered over and over to create a perfect flowing dress that seemed more like to water fall around Psyche, it hug his waist before flowing over a white gown that showed off his curves and all but bragged to the men that Hibiya had the best looking lover. A gaudy outfit, with only one thing to claim, right in Tsugaru's face. 'Mine.' By the look, it made Hibiya seem like the adoring husband, who treated his wife well beyond words.

It made the Heiwajima sick, and Izaya grit his teeth. Psyche did not look like Psyche.

Tsugaru painted on a smile, and chugged his wine quickly, Izaya noticed and sighs taking Shizuo's hand. The blond King took a breath, then walked over to greet them.

Shizuo pulled Izaya close to him," calm, my love." He says softly," your mother will be alright."

"Will he?" Izaya scoffs, then caught himself trembling."... My Mom knew what he had married... and despite all the hate, there is a reason he stays with Hibiya."

"... And what's that?"

Izaya sighs, he walked towards the dance floor,"... he doesn't want to return to the one who keeps shattering his heart... So he stays with the one that froze it." He says softly, and watched as Shizuo only got confused." Shizu-can~ Care to grace me with a dance?" He asks and wanted to get the sight of his beautiful mother out of his mind.

The ball ended three hours later, and many were welcomed to stay in the castle. Hibiya and Psyche of course were invited, and took up the invite staying in the east wing near the gardens.

The same room Hibiya had broken Psyche.

Psyche frowns, pulling his white jacket on tightly while looking at the flowers. He wanted to see them before winter set in completely, and Hibiya had obliged on the account that he would be there watching. The King stood under an open arch, watching as his wife touched each rose and got lost in a world of his own. He liked this, he liked watching Psyche be se care free. It made him wonder why Tsugaru had ever hurt him, and the very thought of Psyche with Tsugaru launched him back to his glaring and boiling blood.

He would keep Psyche miserable for every day that Izaya was with Shizuo, he would not loose. He would never let Tsugaru win and frowns deeply. He would never let the Heiwajima get their little birdie, and kept his vulture wings spread ready to go in for the kill if needed.

Tsugaru was alone, sitting on his porch over looking the grand gardens. It was a little cloudy, and the crisp cool cold in the air swirled around him. He remembered a time when Shizuo would run to him on nights like this, and ask for hot chocolate and a bed time story. He smiles softly, those days were long gone, but could come again soon when Izaya and Shizuo had little ones of their own.

Blue-gray eyes looked to the desk in his private rooms. One it was a picture of his late wife. He never loved her. They had had a friendly relationship, and had their heir. He tried to think back as to why he had agreed to marry her, why he had pushed Psyche away, but he found it blank in memory. It was more painful now, not knowing why he had taken the only thing he had ever held precious and more dear than the air, and did not take it. He wished he had kept his promises.

He hummed a tune softly. One Psyche had sang to him long ago. A gentle warmth, and seeping sad settled in him. He wished the Queen Orihara were there. Forget Hibiya, he wanted Psyche in his arms. He did not care for sin or treason, adulterous or so, he wanted the Queen. He had loved Psyche, and had never stopped loving Psyche.

He was dozing off, when the gentlest sound imposed in the silence of the wind. Soft singing. The king nearly cursed himself, of course fate would bring them like this.

" _Love of my life, you've hurt me..."_

Tsuagru shot up, but then ducked trying not to be seen as he was truly hit and realized who was in the gardens, and of course who was watching that beautiful person.

" _You've broken my heart, and now desert me... Love of my life can't you see... Bring it back... bring it back, don't take it away from because you don't know what it means to me..."_

Tsugaru couldn't help a peek, so he did like a child through the balcony bars down.

" _Love of my life, don't leave me... You've taken my love, and now desert me. Love of my life can't you see?... Bring it back, bring it back... Don't take it away from me because..."_ Psyche's voice broke softly," _you don't know... what it means to me."_

Then the worst thing happened, Psyche looked up.

Their eyes met, despair in both. Longing, seeded in their very souls. It was a resonating pain, too deep and too numb in agony. The longing that burn, and tormented them, no gentle words, no sound could be sung, no trials or acts could fix what had been done. The blasted scars of their long silences trembled and grew afresh when Psyche turned away.

 _"You will remember... When this is blown over. And everything's all by the way.. When I grow older I will be there at your side, To remind you how I still love you...I still love you."_ Psyche shuttered visibly, he was holding back tears. The pain of having to see and live with himself was painful, he hated everything but his children. The Queen raised his head when footsteps followed him.

"You done?" Hibiya asks thinking they were alone. He looked at the white roses Psyche happened to stop in front of," I thought you liked pink."

"I-I do..." Psyche's mind raced, he forced a smile." But you've got to appreciate the other colors as well." He made an excuse to stop in front of Tsugaru's balcony. His pretty eyes looked at the roses, fond memories again coming to mind, but they were blackened by Hibiya's presence. His heart began to race again when the vulture came closer, and he was no allowed to run away.

"Hmm... I agree..." Hibiya smirks, he loved torturing the one who could never run. To him Psyche was like a kitten that needed to be cuddled, or needed to be tortured until he cried. The tears were always so beautiful, and perfect that the King could never get enough of it. He was glad Psyche was Psyche, if Tsugaru had fallen for anyone else it would of been too boring. Hibiya would of just had that person killed after they had given birth to their heirs, but Psyche was special." Let's go." He orders, he enjoyed the flash of hurt and raised an arm." It's boring to look at flowers, I want to see you dance for me."

Psyche stumbled slightly, terrified of what Hibiya meant by dance, and went to his side as ordered. The omega let the cold man hold him and walked on trembling legs out of the yard and into the castle where hell was the welcoming night.

Tsugaru watched them leave, his chest hollowing again. He contemplated having Hibiya poisoned, but did not want a resulting war. The kind king groaned flopping onto his bed. Every choice he had made reaping him now. The chains he forged, the things he had said, the hearts he had broken. All crashing into him, and he was tiring fast.

He wanted to fight, but had seen Psyche had given up on the fight. He wanted to storm in and take what was his, but he knew Psyche was too kind and too soft for such brutal things." _Hurry back, hurry back... please, bring it back to me because... you don't know what it means to me. Love of my life... Love of my life..."_ He sighs," _Ooo~ooo..._ " He liked that song, it was sad and Psyche had sung it for him long ago.

Little did either know that their long ago, was coming again soon.

~|_X_|~

Two months later.

Izaya ran through the halls, heart pounding, white fabric flowing around him and a veil falling off his head." SHIZU-CHAN!" He screams at the top of his lungs, and crashed into the library.

Shizuo had been studying Kingly things and looked over in time, if in time were a half second, to see his bride to be in a half made wedding dress before being tackled." Woah! Izaya!?"

"READ!" Izaya demands and shoved the newspaper to his face. He was out of breath and plopped flat on the brute's chest wincing as a pin got him a little bit, but smiling when Shizuo wrapped an arm around him.

"It...It's called off?"

"Yes, yes it is!" Izaya spoke," it is but knowing my father this is NOT a good thing." The tag head lines were calling off the arranged marriage, and allowing a wedding of love.

"What does it mean then?" Shizuo asks and looked up at his fiancé." We wont be forced to have a child too young. We can marry at our own will, and go see the world like we've been wanting."

"That's it though..." Izaya sighs and got off of his handsome alpha. He sat next to him and heard the commotions of the dress makers trying to find him." We aren't being married against our own will, but we've already wanted to be married. It's the child Shi..." Izaya seemed to finally be hit by the truth.

"Izaya... your mom is pregnant..." Shizuo's voice was soft, and their hearts began to pound. A shadow loomed by the door. A blond king full of regret, holding the Shinjuku news lines, the biggest one 'Queen To Have A Miracle Heir Yet Again!'

Ruby, and caramel eyes went to the man. An Alpha that suddenly looked wretched,"... We have a bigger issue..." He says softly,

"... it's mine..."

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Sorry for the long wait... My life has just gotten a million times harder and heart and everything hurts.. (sort of know what Psyche is feeling...But not with Hibiya bothering him, just having a heart ripped out) So writing this has gotten a bit difficult with my own emotions. BUT I am working on it... Family Sticks Together will be on hold still, I want to be at my best for writing it and Splendor is being worked on since it's getting close to update time for that one.**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this so far~ OH AND I AM WRITING A FIC WHERE SHIZUO AND IZAYA SAVE CHRISTMAS! Look out for it soon!_**

 ** _Ideas are welcome 100%!_**


	7. Almost

**Sorry for such a long absence! I got sick, broke a toe(toes but who's counting), writers block, karate, and my birthday was two days ago!**

 **So with that all aside, here's 2,136 words! I own nothing!**

 **(Shizaya at the end btw)**

~|_X_|~

Izaya roamed the castle, bored. He looked out the windows, bored. He checked the time, bored. He gazed at the grand paintings of Heiwajima ancestors, bored. But it wasn't that he was bored, it was out of hopelessness. There was nothing to be done, nothing he could do. He hisses, seeing Psyche walking the gardens wrapped in a black blanket and speaking to Hibiya. There was nothing wrong with Psyche though, it was Hibiya. The King, the bastard, the asshole, the evil, vile, wicked, tyrant, maniacal vulture.

The one pecking at the carcass of a dead love, that struggled to survive. Even Izaya now wished it had died, for sin had taken and a new life was formed that would live through hell before the age of one.

He sighs, he did also blame his mother. Psyche, Psyche was still too young, too naive even for Izaya to see. The raven Queen had broken, and given into a night of sin, into pressure placed by Tsugaru. The price was high to pay, and now he walked in black, a smile through fear. No longer tears, but terror for if Hibiya found out it would be his life.

Izaya turned hearing a heavy door open, he saw Tsugaru.

The King looked up, eyes blank, he realized his son's fiancé was there and went to greet when he was given the cold shoulder. Izaya turned, he hadn't spoke to Tsugaru since they forced the full story from his throat.

"Izaya-"

"No. Do Not Speak To Me." Izaya growled, he marched away seething. He loved Shizuo, but this treachery was hurting deep. It sparked argument after argument, the blond had stormed off this time leaving the small raven to wonder the halls alone.

"Iz-"

"I said Do Not." The omega turned knife drawn," you doomed my mother. You doomed this engagement." Tears flooded his eyes, but he turned." Don't you have another guest to be catering to King."

Tsugaru watched his leave, and sighed. He knew he had done wrong, he had done everyone a huge disservice, a betrayal. A major betrayal, and the one he betrayed the most was walking in the gardens wrapped in a black blanket being escorted by a man he had also betrayed. The tall blond walked from the hall down the stairs and to the dinning room where a guest was currently eating in.

"Good Morning, King." Vernona greeted and bowed, she had been waiting to meet him and to talk about Shizuo. She had come the moment she had heard he was freed from an arranged marriage, and wanted to talk about having-

"He's not open for proposals. He is still engaged to Izaya." Tsugaru spoke and checked the time, he had been doing that a lot lately. Counting the very seconds till midnight, till he could see his beloved again, until he could apologize." Please, enjoy your stay." He says and did not feel like dealing with a person who had been pursuing his son for years." And please, leave Izaya alone." He left, feeling bad for being a bit out of his usual friendly stupor.

Outside the sun was bright, not a single cloud in sight. It was warm, the roses were in full blossom, it was spring again in the kingdom and each flower was new. The winter had been short, and the frost barely touched the lush ground. In such lovely gardens, Psyche walked huddled in a blanket, feeling exposed.

He could only think of Tsugaru, of the dance, of the night. He blamed himself, the poor soft hearted queen blamed himself for everything. For giving into temptation, for hurting himself." Hibiya..." He calls and wanted to go inside, the fresh air giving him bad thoughts." Let's go..." He turns, and for once the other followed.

Hibiya smirks," of course, anything for you my love." He even held open the door. The golden eyed King was delighted, he was actually happy. Happy that his omega of 20 years was finally pregnant. He could forget about Izaya and Sakuraya, and focus on this child, this new little heir to his throne." You hungry?" He asks as Psyche sat at a black grand piano." Thirsty?"

Psyche shook his head," I'm fine, my King." The Queen's hands touched the keys, but didn't play any notes."I'm tired honestly..."

Hibiya stood behind him, his golden eyes sharp. He knew something had been wrong with Psyche for weeks, ever since he had gotten pregnant. He just assumed it was from the baby, and shrugged it off again. His cold hands went to his wife's shoulders. Massaging, them gently, he was kinder then usual not wanting the pregnancy to be a miss. To him it took years to get Psyche pregnant, and he did not want to wait so long again." Relax," he felt the omega's tenseness." I wont harm you." He spoke," I brought you back here since you wanted to see Izaya, and there's been word from Sakuraya. He's married to Shitsuo now."

Psyche nods," I figured..." He spoke softly," Will you give them blessing now that we will have a new heir to the throne?" He asks, touching the keys as if he were playing, but not pressing them down to release the precious notes.

"He will never have my blessing." Hibiya spoke harshly," the domestic stole my son."

"We both know-"

"Izaya helped." Hibiya cut off," of course I know... But he is crafty, I still cannot pin it on to him."

"You're still going to try?" Psyche turned looking upset. He was shocked again, scared Hibiya really would do something horrible to their children.

"...No... I will not try." Sighed the king, he looked out the window." I won't need to split them up with how things are going... I told you the Heiwajima were all bastards who will leave their most precious ones for the next thing in a skirt." He snaps and pulled Psyche up to his feet. The king smirked hearing the gasp, and wrapped an arm around the smaller's waist." Shizuo... Will break up with Izaya... And when he does, we will all go home and this mess will be over."

Psyche whimpered," m-my wrist..." The older Raven was gripping it too roughly, not minding how fragile the omega was still. Sharp fire like eyes glared at him through shadow and black bangs. Psyche's heart seemed to freeze terribly again, cold fear climbing up his spine. Worry, he wondered if Hibiya knew, and couldn't speak as the silence deepened.

"Pardon." Hibiya pushed the younger away, releasing him." I seem to be more riled up these days... I think it's just because I am excited." He smiles cornering Psyche, his soft icy hands reaching up to his wife's belly, still flat but carrying life." This child will change everything." He smiles, and Psyche then realized.

Hibiya really did not know.

He forced a smile," I-I can't wait too..." Cold arms slid up and around him in an embrace."...I.. I love you..." HIs throat was dry, yet he had to speak when given such signals.

Hibiya smiles, he hugged his Queen tighter." Very good." He says and pulled back," rest." He orders, pulling Psyche to the bedroom quickly." You will eat no more sweets but only the best. You will also plan the bedroom, I'll arrange a global announcement." He stood, then with a swishing cape, and glowing eyes he left turning off the lights.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo collapsed onto the bed, hair ruffled from Verona constantly playing with it, and shirt slightly unbuttoned from her wondering hands. He picked up his pack of cigs and lit up a flame.

"If you light that thing I will castrate you with the very same flame." Izaya's voice floated in from the balcony. He was standing looking at the stars and admiring the city that surrounded such a beautiful palace." You know... There's a Russian sushi place not far from here... I can see it whenever I climb to the roof." He says and felt Shizuo's presence at the door way." I wonder if they have Ootoro."

"Ew." Shizuo smirked getting a look," I wonder if they have those little sponge like cakes." He says and walked to stand next to his still precious love.

"I'm still pissed."

"I know."

"Your Dad is going to pay."

"Of course."

"Psyche?"

Izaya sighs, putting his head down into his arms." Shizuo..." He didn't know what to say, or what to do."... What your dad did was very wrong... He pressured my Mother into it, however... He should not of gone to see him." Izaya stood up strait looking up, thinking faster then the planes were flying above." What are we to do? We are going to have a half sibling, born of Tsugaru and Psyche, in a forbidden affair."

"... We need to be King and Queen." Shizuo said suddenly." If I become King and I can pardon my Dad and take most of the blunt."

"But..."

"Hibiya... Hibiya is going to be the huge issue." Shizuo looked down and to the left, towards the branching out castle rooms that housed the Orihara currently. The lights to the King and Queen's room just went out as their gazes landed there." He will wage war over this..."

"He will make it look like Tsugaru raped his Queen." Izaya notes.

Shizuo grunts in agreement,"... Poor kid." He says and didn't like the situation one bit. It was cross, and contaminated by bad decisions.

"Poor Shizu-chan." Izaya spoke up after another long and pregnant silence. He turned, brushing off the impossible to solve puzzle for now. He then wrapped his arms around the taller male looking for a distraction for them both. Neither wanted their relationship to end, they still fought for it, for every laugh and smile they shared.

"Poor Iza-nyan." Shizuo shot back, and pecked Izaya's lips when the other looked shocked at such a daring name. As he pulled back he was only to be pulled into an even deeper kiss. Their tongues entwined, and hearts beat rapidly in their chests. Hands gripped at hair, and shirts as they stumbled into the bedroom shutting the doors.

Shizuo pinned the younger to the sheets, loving the soft erotic moans that begged for more. He hungrily dove deeper into the passion, sucking at Izaya's tongue making the raven purr. He felt warm, demanding hands pull at his shirt as arousal sought them both. He couldn't help pulling at Izaya's and tore it off, pulling back to look at the pale lithe body below him. The beast wanted it all, he wanted to mark, claim, love, and adore it all.

He dove back for another passionate kiss, flicking Izaya's pert pink nipples earning soft gasps from the sensitive omega. He could smell the aphrodisiac aroma of an unclaimed bearer, and had to literally pull himself away from claiming Izaya painfully right there and then. The heat was nearly blinding to a mated pair, but worse for the unrated duo who wanted each other badly.

Izaya sat up, disheveled, breathless. His lips were swollen red, and he was flustured. His eyes went to Shizuo, who nearly laughed at the bed head, and the younger sighed hugely. He laid back down," chastity..." Neither liked it, but an oath was an oath.

"Bathroom..." The blond sighed too, he walked a bit awkwardly away, and shut the door locking it for good measure. He didn't like having to always cut it off early, but he knew if they were to go any further things might get more complex.

Izaya laid on the bed still, breathing lightly as the winds blew the soft, white curtains up. He had opened the windows to listen to the city. He loved it there, he loved people, and most of all he loved the idiot jerking off to him in the bathroom. He smirked to think about it, then felt angry since he really wanted to be claimed. He itched inside badly every time they kissed, and groaned feeling aroused again.

"How long until our wedding night?!" He called suddenly.

"Too long." The door opened and Shizuo stood shirtless and blushing. He walked to the dresser, pulling out a tshirt, but felt the disapproval. He turned," chastity." He spoke and also pouted.

"...Movie?" Izaya asks and laid shirtless on the bed smirking since the blond he loved so much could not look away.

"Sure." Shizuo gave in and tossed his shirt aside joining his precious precious Ruby eyed flea.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Sorry if it isn't that great, I am at my grandparents and it's not really a place I'm used to writing at *writing reflects mood for me so sorry* I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can!**

 **Izaya: Chasity...-_-**

 **Red:*Shrugs* Smutt for later**

 **Shizuo: No, Smutt now**

 **Red: The beast was to be unleashed!**

 **Shizuo: *unimpressed* Comment to make her shut up and write the next chapter**

 **Izaya: Time, until next**


	8. The fall

**Woooooooaahhhh-k... Uhh... Hi an how are you? Good? Bad?**

 **Well, I hope you all are doing fine^^;**

 **Let me start on my first part of my three part apology.**

 **(I OWN NOTHING SO ON SO FORTH) WARNING: Rape**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo laid looking up, and smiling. His eyes watching the love of his life read. They weren't doing anything special, there were no plans for the whole beautiful day. They could relax, bask in each other's company. Enjoy the sun, and the sounds of the living city around them. Nothing could win over such gentle times. Well, to Shizuo, the only thing better was Izaya.

The sly omega was perched on the roof, back against a long white marble chimney, legs stretched out over the pristine roof decor. His hair moved softly in the wind, eyes blood ruby, trained on the pages completely enveloped into the fascinating story. He was very pale, Shizuo noticed, his skin like diamonds almost sparkling. He longed to touch it, to mark it, to make it his own. He wanted the raven, he needed and craved for Izaya. The poor blond alpha felt the need with each passing day.

The doctor had even looked into it, and had a chat with Izaya about heat. They both were approaching the ages when it would begin, and being around each other so often could trigger them to start early. Izaya didn't know if this was a good thing, or a bad thing. He was scared of ruining their love, but to Shizuo a child with Izaya wouldn't ruin anything.

It was Tsugaru who had.

The very thought caused the strong prince to growl.

"Stop dwelling on it, Shizu-chan..." Izaya spoke softly from the script he held in gentle hands." Somethings are best left... Unknown."

"I do not want to know why..." Shizuo puffed," I wan.." He froze, he didn't know what he wanted. If Psyche came out about it, hell would become a warring reality.

Izaya closed the book, the page folding at the edge perfectly. He looked down to Shizuo," we will be married in six days." The omega said and hopped down suddenly, landing perfectly on the ledge. He shifted to sit, and let his feet dangle over the floor." You and I will be crowned in nine. We have ten days as of now, to figure out what we are going to do, if we are going to do something."

"We can't leave everything the way it is. The moment the kid is born, Hibiya will know."

"So we have nine months to split up my parents." Shrugging as if it weren't a big deal, the raven skipped to his feet." That's if we are lucky. My father loves Psyche, he will not let him go. He takes my mother like a trophy of war, a triumph against Tsugaru... Compensation for the murder."

"Murder?"

Izaya glanced to the other, face blank. He couldn't even comprehend how this had slipped passed his love." You really are a Neanderthal..." he muttered," I'm positive you've mentioned it before too!"

"I don't remember, flea."

"Your father's cousin, on the poor side. Killed my father's first lover, Delic."

"Oh."

"Not oh, that's the whole reason why my Dad has it out for yours. The whole reason why he targeted my Mom. Out of revenge." Shizuo didn't remember hearing about this, and stared back as Izaya explained everything." Hibiya and Delic fell in love. They had even done it, I know because my father is an omega. It explains why Mom got pregnant with him and Tsugaru. My dad was claimed, and had full wedding plans and a political position open for Delic. But a week before they were to go through with the documents, Delic was stabbed. He had been in the park, actually not far from here, and had been buying a gift for my Dad... He was robbed, stabbed, and bled out on the concrete." Izaya let his gaze wander to the trees in the court yard. They moved gently, leaves playing tag, and branches at some parts rapping on the walls." The murderer was caught, and wasn't convicted because he was related to Tsugaru. Dad swore revenge, but the opportunity never came, until Tsugaru married Akira and Psyche was heart broken. He took advantage of it, and thus a year and a half after Delic had been killed, I and Saku were born."

"But how did he and Psyche have kids?"

"Omegas can only be claimed once by an Alpha... But they can pair up with another omega, as long as that omega is unclaimed." Izaya explained, coming back to reality slowly after telling such a tale." So my father had been claimed by Delic, when Delic died he could not date another Alpha. He then went after Psyche, and claimed Psyche... But now Psyche has been claimed by Tsugaru, an Alpha."

Shizuo nodded finally getting it," you're father is..."

"An evil man. I am aware."

Shizuo winced, Izaya had said it, nearly spit it out, he and wrapped an arm around his future omega." Six days.."

"Six days." Izaya nods, and leaned into the warmth Shizuo offered. He felt the arms snuggle around him, and heard the deep beating of the alpha's heart. He never felt more safe than when he was in Shizuo's arms. It felt like they were the only two people in the world, gods of each other's hearts, commanders of each other's souls." Six nights." He said next, blushing feeling the heart beat pick up.

"Six nights." Shizuo agreed softly, his breath hot and arms tightening. He knew it was selfish, yet he could not help it." I can't wait to have you."

"Stupid brute." The blushing bride to be muttered." Don't get so hyped up about it you idiot."

"I will only be 'hyped' about it since I get to have you to myself." Shizuo hugged the younger, smirking since he liked Izaya's pretty face blushing. It was adorable and slightly arousing.

"I can't wait to have you too..." Izaya muttered back, laughing lightly when the blond blushed in return.

~|_X_|~

Those very same words had been said years before Izaya and Shizuo were born. Gentle, words from an alpha who never delivered. And Psyche thought about them every damn night of his life." I cannot wait to have you. To hold you, to tell you every day that I love you." Tsugaru had said such things to him, yet then he went and broke everything they had together.

~Week before announcement of the royal pregnancy~

Psyche shivered in bed, he was thinking about Tsugaru so much lately. He had sung in the flower beds today, but was forced to sing in the sheets again by Hibiya. The end goal he understood was an heir. A reason for Hibiya to disown Sakuraya, and forget about Izaya. An heir so they could sever all ties with the Heiwajima.

The Queen was not a fan, he did not like being pushed down so brutally, he did not like the feeling of being so used and tired every night, every morning. Hibiya even had taken the habit of doing him even in the evenings. It hurt, it never felt good, it left Psyche laying in bed with more self hatred each passing minute. He wondered how he was lasting so long in such terrible times. For so many terrible terrible years.

It was a deep dark out, his soft, light, and watery pink petal orbs watched the king carefully. The reaping hours had dawned on them. The song bird sat up in the moon beams, staring, glaring at the sleeping form. Hibiya never knew Psyche did this, never even crossed his mind that the Queen he had spent hours staring at him. Hating him on some levels, he never knew about the night time tears that were shed at his expense.

"You make my heart burn, decay... Ache" The words were spoken in the dark, confessed with tears streaming, and heart barely beating. Psyche stood, putting on a robe and walking to the porch."I..." The Queen wanted to say it, the words would be sweet he had hope, yet when he tried to finish the three simple words, his chest began to ache, bitter and broken his soul felt. He wished he had the guts to smoke, to find an outlet that was noiseless instead of his overly sweet melodies. He walked to the flowers, having climbed down from the ivy, touching their petals admiringly. His mind wishing to take back the words he had confessed. Hating Hibiya made his stomach sink, he was too kind. Even to Hibiya, he was kind, unable to fully commit to loathing. He did not want to hate anyone, and whimpered softly as more tears fell.

"I miss Tsu-chan..." He cried and looked up to the palace, the balconies shaded, save for one cloaked in bright light. The queen realized this was there Tsugaru slept, the lights were on bright. Curiously, and without much thought, Psyche walked to the ivy that pathway'd up the side of the home. He fit his hands into the holders, and slowly made his way up. He was not an out of shape omega, he worked out just like Izaya, and had been the one to mentor Izaya about parkor.

Tsugaru stood on his balcony, sighing like a lonely omega. He felt pathetic just standing there. He was still unsure about the planned grandchild, yet his son was happy, and if his son was happy he would bare with the world. His crystal blue eyes longingly slipped to the moon, promises echoing in his tormented mind." Why..." He asked himself, then jumped hearing a sudden grunt.

The powerful King peeked over the side of his balcony, and right into Psyche's face.

"B-Before you say anything... Mind helping me in?"

There was a silence, then a scuffle. He did not hesitate to pull the younger omega over the fence, into the bedroom, locking the doors and shutting all curtains. Psyche rushed to the windows he missed, closing the drapes, brushing the leaves out of his hair, and pausing only to dim a few lights as Tsugaru locked the doors into the room. They panted, sitting side by side on the floor once finished, then suddenly laughed. Laughed like the children they had been. It was so wrong, but so right in their minds though their hearts still weighed heavily.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tsugaru demanded, this being an incredible and serious offense against Hibiya; His smile said he really did not care at all though.

"Hibiya is asleep, and I was simply going for a walk in the roses." Psyche sang, he shivered slightly, Tsugaru's blue eyes almost alien to him.

"Yeah... But what are you doing?"

Psyche sighs," I... Wanted to see you." He answered, softly, looking aside to admire the room. It was large, grand to the small detail. The drapes were a velvet navy, the molding was gold, crusted in diamonds." It's been years since we've last been alone together..."

Those words would ruin poor little Psyche. Tsugaru felt something snap, he didn't know if it was the innocent remark, or the cute smile. His eyes had looked at Psyche, as the omega's curves, and pale skin. How dark Psyche's hair was, and how bright his eyes were. The succulent display, wrapped in one of his robes, way too big for such a small Queen.

Psyche had barely taken a breath after speaking when the cool marble floor met his back. Tsugaru was above him, Tsugaru, his body, his worn hands, his muscle rippling under the night shirt he wore, everything weighed to keep Psyche on the ground. he didn't hear the whimper, or plea, he didn't notice the terrified look in the omega's eyes. There was a rush of cool air, Psyche's shirt was off, his skin smooth and marked by Hibiya.

When the alpha growled, the omega whimpered." Tsu-Tsgaru! STOP!"

The words meant nothing to a determined beast. A kind, very gentle King, one of tradition and the wisest in the land, now cast a shadow over the sweetest bird." Tsu-ch-chan.." Crying, Psyche pushed at his chest, trembling," I d-don't... I don't want th-this. I w-wanted t-to chat-t."

"Psyche... Psyche... Psyche... You are too kind..." Tsugaru panted," to kind, too soft, too sweet... You are perfect, fragile, you would never hurt anyone... Not even Hibiya this way." His hand felt up Psyche's hip, drawing circles, sending shivers up the smaller's spine on purpose, trying to coax Psyche into handing himself over." You didn't even demand me to get off."

"I h-hate him." Spoke Psyche, desperately still clinging to the old memories of the nicer King. His heart was shattering, wondering why Tsugaru was like this. He wondered too much and felt tears, soft, fragile, tears slide down his cheeks." I h-h-hate Hibiya O-Orihara."

Tsgaru looked deep into Psyche's eyes, chilling the omega to the bone. His grip only tightening as the lies reached his ears." You do not."

"I-I don't."

"You do." He pulled back," you love Hibiya... That is why you will not give into our love."

"I can't d-do that!" Psyche was appalled, it had never crossed his mind to have an affair. The thought of it so foreign, he found himself hating that thought. The thought of Hibiya having an affair on him would make the Raven go mad."H-Hibiya fought for me... He helped me throu-"

"He used you!"

"You left me!" Psyche shouted back, pushing Tsugaru hard," You left me after everything! You married out of nowhere, you broke my heart! Tsugaru, what happened!? Why did you leave me!? Why?!" The outburst shocked Tsgaru, who was pushed back again. He looked his kind little Psyche into the eyes, and heard the words he never wanted to." You promised! YOU PROMISED! You.. We! We were together for six years! SIX! Why did you suddenly marry her!? Were you cheating on me!? Were you tired of me!? Why c-couldn't y-you wait..." He broke down into sobs," I l-loved you so much..."

"... Do you really want to hear it?" Softly, Tsugaru asks. His hands clutching air, his heart pounding as he was going to confess."... I'm an alpha... And we too go into heat... I went into one, but you were too young." HIs eyes darkened," so I thought that I would not hurt you and hire a women to help me." he couldn't meet Psyche's eyes, he didn't want to hear the breaths that were quickening, he did not want to see more of the crying." It turned out she lied... She was an omega, and I claimed her."

SMACK!

His eyes were wide, looking to his right. Psyche had slapped him. His Psyche had raised a hand, and hit him. It came as a shock to them both, and their thoughts aligned.

'How dare you.'

Psyche had broken many rules, rules that the king had to punish for, and now he had raised a hand to Tsugaru.

"Psyche..." Tsgaru spoke, looking to where his sight had been directed. The bed.

Psyche's heart sped up, he knew that posture, he knew that smell, he knew the tone of voice, and worse he knew those hungry eyes. The hairs on his skin stood, his instincts flared for him to run, the rational side of his brain screamed, and now the Alpha's hand reached to his wrist. It was all a mistake.

~six days til wedding~

Psyche snapped awake, panting, searching the room for phatom hands, his heart was thumping wildly, his skin was sweating cold. Sickness welled up in his gut, the images flashed before his eyes, he rushed to the bathroom throwing up everything. Then he cried. Not soft cute crying, but full body shaking, sobs, whimpers, red face, awful.

"H-H-Hibiya." He called, the aching of his chest, the burning of his heart, tears softly falling in a flow.

"I'm here."

Hibiya wrapped his arms around his Queen, hugging the broken piece." I'm here..." It almost seemed like he cared. Like he cared truly for how Psyche was.

~|_X_|~

Izaya pinched Shizuo's side as the subject was brought up again.

"Not right now."

"Sorry..."

"Hold the fork right."

"I am."

"No you're not."

"Shut it."

"Protozoa."

"Flea."

"Eh-hem." Their wedding director caught their attentions," as much as healthy banter is good for a marriage, at the wedding let's not do it in front of the cameras. Now.. Prince Heiwajima, the toast."

"Good lords and ladies of the land?" Guessed the blond.

"It's written on your cue card to the left of your plate." Izaya points out and sips the water, it was another long practice. And another long hour of watching Shizuo make a fool out of himself." Keep your temper."

"Go head... Keep telling me to keep my temper Iiizzaaayyaaaa."

"It's a wedding Shizu-chan, no throwing things." Izaya 'dropped' his fork and leaned behind the beast," unless it's me onto the bed after this party." He pulled back, satisfied with the blushing groom. He couldn't wait to be able to embarrass such a handsome man everyday.

They were acting immature, which didn't help the exasperated director. Giggling like children, making faces, trying to enjoy the last few days they had to be teens.

It would all change the moment they were crowned. Their minds would be muddled with duties, their days swamped with appearances and people. Izaya had pointed out now was the best time to get their last bucket list things out of the way. While they were still young, and with little worries beyond the affair. He didn't want the brute to be stressed out either.

Izaya was worried. Worried for Shizuo, worried about how the blond was taking everything, and how he was going to deal with everything without resorting to anger. The wire they walked was getting thin, and stretched long with each glance at Hibiya's spot there was.

Hibiya and Psyche were going to be at the wedding. Sakuraya and Shitsuo were also going to be there.

It would certainly be a night to remember, and Izaya prayed to the gods he barely believed in that things would go fine.

Of course things did not.

Things went wrong.

So very, horribly, wrong.

One thing Izaya had hoped would not appear did, and that was Verona. Verona kissing Shizuo the day before their wedding.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: I am terribly sorry! it's been like four months since I've don't anything so agghhhh**

 **Izaya: Gotta give her this one...**

 **Red: No body died, no injuries (though muscle pulls are ouch), just... School, karate, jiujitsu, life in general... So much fun;-;**

 **Shizuo: She _will_ update next week.**

 **Red: I WILL! Until next time!**


	9. How the Heart Breaks

**I am so sorry you have no idea...**

 **Life hasn't been so kindly, but I am working hard on each story I have and hope to finish them soon!**

 **For any of you who care, if you remember me when I said I did something bad to my hip and was limping? WELL! It turns out I tore my labrum. Aka an injury that doesn't heal and needs surgery... Aka a shit storm of doctors, lots of pain, and self hatred for not doing something sooner.**

 **I don't own Durarara**

 **Hope you enjoy~ (This chapter has a lot that needed work but I just wanted to update. The next will be better!)**

~|_X_|~

Hours Before the Party.

Sakuraya had to deal with a solid, ten minute, back cracking, foot aching, head ache bringing, rib crunching bear hug from Psyche. The runaway bride had barely even walked into the hall before the Orihara Queen had found him. Their reunion was brought on by Psyche's wishes, which for once Hibiya obliged.

Shitsuo watched with a smile. "Sakuraya has missed you too." He said to Psyche when Saku managed to get away. The flower Orihara had grown his hair again, but it was not long like it had been. Both Sakuraya and Shitsuo wore fancy dress yukata and kimono, Saku in a light pink and Shituso in a blue and black array.

"We have a ton to catch up on." Said Sakuraya smiling at his mother," living here is amazing and Shitsuo managed to get a job at a big firm. We actually bought a house to live in and oh oh!" The exprince pulled a coin purse out and took out a few pictures." Two cats, Warren and Ming. And a dog named Star." They chattered happily, leaning against each other, still hugging slightly.

Hibiya rolled his eyes at the moment, cringing, his royal blood line being so dirtied. He just hoped his plan would work out. He clicked his tongue and held out his arm, effectively ending the reunion. Psyche came to his side, now reserved and shivering. It was that moment Sakuraya saw what the Queen was in. A form fitting black shirt, with gold lining and hemming, grey pants and flat shoes that looked too uncomfortable for anyone to wear. Nothing bright colored, nothing that said this was Psyche. It was all controlled by Hibiya.

"That was your three minutes." The king stated breaking his Queen's heart again." Say goodbye."

Psyche turned to Sakuraya," see you around..." Not even allowed to make eye contact with the beautiful child he had raised.

"We will be able to talk again soon." Sakuraya said and watched his parents leave, deep seated hatred in his gut." Shitsuo... Let's go pay Izaya and Shizuo a visit." He said and turned, eyes sharp as the door shut behind Psyche and Hibiya.

They walked down the entrance hall, admiring the golden statues, and lovely decor. It was a sunny day, bright and summer, the flowers nearly burning out in their brightest colors. The wind was kind and kissed hot skin, and brought in soft city sounds through the grand windows.

They found Izaya and Shizuo practicing their speeches in a large meeting room. The moment Sakuraya entered the room everything went silent.

"Hello." He raised a hand nervous since the sudden hush of noise was abrupt.

"Sakuraya!" Yelled Izaya, jumping off the stage and strolling over as Shizuo apologized to their teacher. They hugged, but didn't smile.

"I got your message... What are we going to do?"

"Good question.." Izaya said," tonight we have the party. Tomorrow Shizuo and I will be married and that's when we have the power to do something, in the very least..."

Sakuraya smiled softly, sweet but sad." I'm sorry this is happening... It's like... A terrible repeat."

"At least this time there's no sneaking through an electrified fence."

They laughed at that, a soothing sound to their tall blond lovers who watched in content.

~|_X_|~

The Party had been going well, until It had happened.

It was a terrible moment on all sides. Mostly all sizes, Hibiya had sat back and watched it with glee. Arm around his wife, adorned in another gaudy gold and black dress that outshines any other, and brandy in his hand. The time was late, sun yawning in the sky and stars peaking out in the dusk hours. It was the day before the wedding.

The moment that changed everything, one moment to shutter at, was during a waltz.

Shizuo had shone off some bar tending tricks to impress friends, and make a few people laugh. Izaya sat at the counter watching, taking notice of Verona on the other side. She was in a similar outfit, even in pants despite being a lady. Really, he thought, she was beautiful but the pants were too far. He was in a red and black outfit with fur trim along the cuffs of his sleeves. There was a silver crown on his head, and Izaya was slightly peeved that she wore a silver hairband like a tiara. He knew she was trying too hard.

The young Raven sighs, sipping a now empty glass of water before looking to his fiancé. Shizuo was in a dashing black suit with a blue tie that clashed with his gold eyes and hair.

Shizuo glanced over at his dear fiancé, noticing the stare and winks. He took an ice block from under the counter." Now for an impressive trick. Come closer if you want to see." The prince was performing things he had learned while abroad and had a small audience.

"Izaya, may I have a word?" A voice whispered into the raven's ear suddenly. He turned to see a servant looking nervous.

"Sure, what is it?"

As they spoke Shizuo continued with the trick, smiling and looking down," and then... Fire." He lit the block on fire, and it melted into a perfect glittering heart. It was formed like a diamond heart, and clear. He picked up the little sculpture and presented it to the crowd that applauded, the citizens who were open to come and go from the dance oo'd. The prince turned," my love, for you." He opened his eyes and felt his heart sink. Verona was in front of him, smiling slick and slyly.

Before the moment really settled on the blond prince his lips were captured.

Izaya was a few feet behind her, glancing over to see the ice heart, and the princess kissing his fiancé. He gently put his glass on the counter, bit his lip, and turned swishing past guards and joyous citizens who were fluttering about Verona being a better fiance and Queen.

The evening only got worse.

"Find him!" Shizuo yelled and tore another door off the hinges, his mind raced." Block all windows! Close all fences. He can climb and jump high and fast." He ran loosening his tie and pulling open every door in the castle." Izaya! IZAYA!"

Izaya vanished.

~|_X_|~

Hibiya was told about what had happened and laughed when he returned to his room. Psyche was not a fan of the king finding it so humorous.

"This is terrible, Hibiya." Psyche had said," why are you so happy in their misery?"

"It's pathetic is what it is. Izaya should of stood and fought, but he ran. Shizuo should of shoved her away, but he didn't move. This only proves that the Heiwajima are scum." Hibiya pushed Psyche to the bed, walked to the balcony and smirked." Look... He's running around looking in all the wrong places. He doesn't know Izaya."

Psyche hated this, the poor envied Queen loathed this side of Hibiya. He sat on the bed, watching as the other took glee. Took sadistic pleasure. When the phone ran Psyche pleaded with his eyes to answer it, the Queen was soft and needed to be there for her child.

"Answer it." He ordered and got up going to his drinks.

Hibiya watched as Psyche finished the call. He sipped his simple water that had chunks of Mellon in it, and turned a page in one of Psyche's music books. He didn't ask what was wrong, yet watched with sharp dangerous eyes. His Raven Queen, his pregnant wife, the bump was just forming already, ad curved Psyche's shirt very slightly. Only someone who spent every day with the lovely omega would of noticed. He still relished in the idea he had, and was as sweet as every to the one he knew betrayed him.

Of course he knew.

The moment Psyche had left to see Tsugaru, Verona had been out spying on Shizuo and Izaya. She saw the Queen climb the vines and went to Hibiya immediately. She even spied in on a few arguments and delivered word by word them to him. The unborn to them was a blessing, a way of breaking Izaya and Shizuo apart, and on Hibiya's side a way of taking the Heiwajima down completely.

Oh, how Hibiya reveled in the idea. He could do so many things to ruin Tsugaru. He was just toiling over which one. ' _Wage war? Have him thrown out for tarnishing my wife? Of course keep the child. Raise the bastard so that Tsugaru suffers knowing he will never be the father. Also, let the news out and look like a kind, strong, and loyal King who will not let the rapist get away.'_ He smiled, he would look like a saint, and the globe would turn on Tsugaru.

Hibiya was not mad at Psyche.

He knew the younger was naive, but he knew Psyche was too kind to sin so willingly. The act only added to his hate, a roaring fire, for the Heiwajima, a cold stash in his chest.

Psyche jumped when glass shattered.

Scared, he looked to Hibiya was was looking right back at him.

"H-Hibiya?" Gulping Psyche clutched the phone to his chest, not putting it down yet,

"Just realized...something." The King spoke, then looked at the glass on the floor.' _Oh... How a heart shatters._ ' Thought he, before turning and going to call a maid.

Psyche put the phone down finally," Izaya is very upset."

"Of course. Shizuo didn't even shove her away." Hibiya said, uncaring.

"He was in shock. He-"

"He's a Heiwajima, the next thing in a skirt is what they go after. Izaya has got to learn that." He snapped," Psyche... I forbid you from speaking to them again."

"You are... A tyrant..."

Those words pierced the air finer then any arrow, even if they were but only a whisper. A thought that had slipped from Psyche's lips, and teary eyes.

"No, Psyche." Hibiya looked at the small omega, his omega bride." You are the tyrant." His eyes, gold, brutal, flashed in betrayal and hatred.

Nothing got past the King.

His icy hands grabbed Psyche's wrists so hard they would bruise, he relished in the whimper and half plea he got when he loomed over the small omega." Am I really so cruel, Psyche? Am I, your husband, your lover, father of your children, King, so evil? Did I truly kill the song bird?" He leaned down, lips brushing against the shivering, terrified bird." Or did Tsugaru?"

Bells rung in the distance, birds flew into their nests for the night that fell wholly, Izaya was still missing, and Psyche now laid frozen.

"You owe me your life, Psyche." Hibiya got up, untying his tie and shedding his coat and fancy medals." You..." He looked into soft, ballet slipper pink orbs, both watering, both terrified and scared. Truly scared.

' _Oh how the heart shatters._ '

~|_X_|~

Izaya was hidden in a hall not too far from the ball. It was the airy entrance way with the largest windows, the stars were in full view, the city darkened to allow for the night sky. Soft, floating curtains danced in wind like laughing shadows.

The pain was the biggest shock Izaya had ever felt.

The heart break, resounding, betrayal, jealousy, hatred, fear, a concoction of agony. His chest felt hollow, and stomach was sick. His eyes burned, and lungs could not hold painful breath after painful breath. He sat in a pathetic toil, hidden on a perch behind the curtains. No words could describe his emotions.

He could scream. Scream loud, long, seemingly forever.

Izaya pulled at his shirt collar, remembering how it felt to be kissed so gently, so soft that the world would vanish. It was cruel how his mind flashed his imagination of Shizuo kissing Verona in such ways.

' _She is threatening him... No, she is threatening me, so that Shizuo had to kiss her.'_ He wiped tears away, it still hurt too much even thinking about them together.

The long omega stood, the sound of sprinting steps getting too close for comfort. Izaya could not face Shizuo right now.

"IZAYAAA!"

His heart began to race, so he ran. This is how their world was crumbling. Izaya ran past Shizuo, sliding on his knees to avoid being caught, and sprinted to the balcony jumping past two guards and landing on a perch just below.

"IZAYA! Please! Come back!" Shizuo yelled and jumped also, following the prince hotly.

They were a sight, a mouse chase, a cat and dog chase, and Shizuo and Izaya chase. They were a flurry of blond and black, then gone in the next second. Neither tiring, neither knowing what their end goal was.

"Leave me alone!" Izaya had shouted, but wanted to be held.

"Come back!" Shizuo yelled in response, not knowing what he was going to say.

It came to an end at the black gates that kept tourist out. Izaya grabbed the first rung, and was yanked back harshly into Shizuo's arms. They fought, wrestled to the ground. Feet kicking, biting, grunts and pleas.

"Izaya, I love you. I love you and only you. Please see this." Shizuo hugged his Raven, tucking Izaya's face into his chest, trying to soothe the younger." Please don't run from me." He held the raven, comforting the cries and rubbing his back softly." She means nothing... She did it to upset you, and she is going to be kicked out for her taboo."

"Really, Shizuo? Is she really nothing? Why were you kissing he-"

"Stop being such a girl! She kissed me!"

"It shouldn't of happened!" Izaya raised his hands hitting Shizuo, trying to get away.

Grabbing Izaya's wrist Shizuo shouted back. "It shouldn't of!"

A heavy silence grew in the courtyard. Guards let out a sigh of relief seeing the princes calm. It meant everything was fine they hoped, and left the two to their peace.

"Izaya... Your father knows." Shizuo said softly," He knows what my father did. Verona played her part in getting you to hate me. In making you despise the Heiwajima as Hibiya does." His soft caramel eyes looked deep into Izaya's rubies, soft pleading being answered with steel resolve." It didn't work."

"It made me only want you more... Want you to myself, to fight Verona." Izaya said softly," make her go away..."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"She will be escorted out tomorrow before the wedding." The blond kissed Izaya gently, touching Izaya's waist and bringing the Raven to his lap." My love... Don't run away."

Izaya went calmly with Shizuo back inside. Walking past Tsugaru who felt the weight against his chest. He was the reason behind their agony, and knew soon would come to repay fully what he had done.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya stood by his bedroom door.

"Flea..."

"We get married tomorrow." Everything was fuzzy still.

"We do."

"I guess... I'll see you at the alter."

Shizuo pulled Izaya into a warm hug, kissing the top of his head." Of course you will." He promised, and kissed Izaya passionately one last time, making sure every ounce of love was known to his beautiful raven. He knew after such a scare things would never be the same. The trust he had wasn't there.

Hibiya had done his damage.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Yep, totally in control. Yep, totally know where this story is going. Yep, prolly gonna have Smutt in the next chapter.**

 **Shizuo: Took you for-fucking-ever...**

 **Red: I had stuff going on;-;**

 **Izaya: Get to the point already people want a happy ending**

 **Red: You'll have to give me more time!**

 **Shizuo: Nah, you are out of time.**

 **Red: Comment please;-; U-Until next time~**


End file.
